Your Little One
by EmpressKira
Summary: After finding out the man who he fought is the same man he had an attraction to when stopping in his workplace, Ace couldn't contain himself when asked to dinner the following day. There is just something about him that he really likes and he doesn't mind being in a relationship with him. But things are a bit different behind closed doors. MarcoAce. Rated M. Read Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

_**Important Author Note:**_

 _ **This is actually probably going to be a collection of sorts, but I will be putting complete since I am not sure on when and everything. Some chapters will be shorter and some will be longer. It depends on what I type about and everything. I will try my best to make sure it's not a cliffhanger of something important going on. This will be 'complete' but as I said, only because on how things are. It's basically something I am trying out, expanding my knowledge and interests on certain aspects of life. Plus, after this—I will be posting a second part (albeit shorter) to clarify on more things and then it will be random updates.**_

 _ **This is also IMPORTANT: The story is about a part of the dominant/submissive lifestyle. It will basically be based around something commonly known as DD/lg. 'Daddy Dom/little girl' but also can be referred to as Big/little or Caregiver/little. I am giving fair warning to everyone right now that I**_ _ **do not**_ _ **know firsthand experience. I was looking it up since I am part of a group on my facebook and some are into that. It seems interesting and I wanted to delve into it somewhat, but by no means am I an expert. Every Big/little relationship is different. I try to explain up on it within the story, but at the same time, Ace is still learning it as well in the story so he won't know everything. (Hell, I am still learning)**_

 _ **If you have ANY confusion, please research it for better knowledge on the basics and everything, but also look at multiple sources. I read one that was completely (and appallingly) different than a few I read that seemed more accurate as the pages were based around that and just overall of me knowing of what it is about from people I know commenting about it.**_

 _ **This is all on what I perceive and in no way claiming to being an expert!**_

 _ **Warning: This contains language, dom/sub related theme, sexual content, etc.**_

* * *

 **Your Little One**

Every Tuesday he comes in without fail and I can feel my heart flutter every time I see him. It was something I adjusted to as he liked to take his time browsing the books, the novels specifically, and I was jealous of whichever cashier working that day. I was usually stocking the shelves like we do every Tuesday and this man knew that. On a couple occasions, he would ask if I had a chance to get to the section he looks at. Today was my day off, switching days with someone, and I found myself coming by whilst browsing the manga section. It was the only place really to find these kinds of books and I liked to come on my day off, which sometimes included me reorganizing orders since I swear Bellamy just tosses them on the shelf without a care.

 _No, wait, he does just do that, I know that for a fact._

A sigh left me as I soon picked a few that had released a new volume and moved to the counter. Robin was working as cashier today and was smiling to me. This woman also works at the local library, anything about books and she was there. I'm also grateful that she got me this job, convincing the boss to give me a chance. I didn't look like the type to be working in a store like this and I was trying to stay away from the appearance of someone who gets into trouble, but I still go to the club to fight.

"Good evening, Mister Portgas." Robin greeted like she always does, and I stopped trying to correct her on my name since she didn't need to be formal about it. Then again, I realized she used whatever name she wanted and didn't much care if you corrected her.

"Hey, Robin. Can I throttle Bellamy yet?"

"The books disarray again?"

"Holy fuck, _yes_ , it's awful." I mentioned in exasperation as she rang up my items and carefully placed them in a paper bag with handles on it. A small giggle left her as I watched her put in the discount and I heard a shift behind me. Pale eyes looked behind me as I knew she was looking to the man behind me. Heat tickled my cheeks as I handed over the amount I noticed on the small screen facing me. "Could you make a witty remark towards him to fix the books, at least? The last thing I want to deal with tomorrow morning is organizing _everything_ _ **again**_." The words left me lowly as she put my receipt in the bag and I took the bag.

"I will surely try." A knowing look was to me and this had my flush stay lightly as I soon began moving. "Franky hopes you will come by later." I perked up at that with a glance to her and this grin stretched along my lips.

"Aye, I'll definitely be coming by this time. See you later!" I began leaving officially as I could feel two sets of eyes on my back.

"Good evening, Mister Fennec." That was the only name I knew as Robin never revealed more saying that I could just ask, but I got too nervous thinking about it. Plus, I am not the kind of person to beat around the bush on things, so I feel like I would royally screw up with him at first chance.

Back to the subject of Franky, it made me grin with adrenaline beginning to thrum through me. Franky owns the club that hosts the fighting ring in the basement and I knew a fight was tonight. Not only that, but I knew that Nami would most likely be there if I was requested to come and that meant I get some of the cut of bets. _Plus_ , rumor was going around that some fighters from a well-known group in the area would show up. I missed them the past few times since they have their own place to reside and host fights, under the radar of course. It got me so pumped as Sabo and Luffy talked about them being strong and they have a champion of their own.

 _I want to fight him, this_ _ **Phoenix**_ _._

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"You about ready, FireFist?!" Franky hollered as I was sitting on some crates with a hand rubbing to the bruise on my chin. Loud cheers were heard from the ring as I felt my blood pumping that I was about to fight this Phoenix, that is if he showed. The other two showed, the Diamond and Womanizer were already done fighting against my two brothers who were a bit upset that they lost, but only drive them to get better. They didn't show up often, but when they did, the two would come back home pumped up.

"Let's get on with this!" I grinned wide as I soon hopped down and followed him to the ring as they were dragging people away.

A cheer was heard as I shifted over the wall before moving to land inside the ring with shoulders rolling and neck stretching. Thrill pumped through me as I had only my black shorts on with an orange band over my bicep to hide my tattoo. I wanted to hide the more obvious things, but it wouldn't be a surprise if people recognized me. This was so if we had to break, they couldn't identify with markings. The chant of my fighter name was heard as I bounced lightly on my feet a few times and people began to part on the other side. A man landed in the ring before me and I was surprised. A smirk was showing on lips as the torso was exposed with the large tattoo along his chest being the well-known marking of them showing to be a part of Whitebeard's Fighters, they called it plainly.

This feral grin came onto my face as blue eyes pierced at me with interest and a hand was ruffling through blonde hair. My veins thundered with excitement as the man before me was not only the Phoenix, but my attraction from the bookstore. Chants of each fighter name was heard as I shifted on bare feet to lean lightly with a fist cracking. The way he stood so stoic was interesting, but I could see that underlining interest showing as he must have recognized me. A pair of Capris were on him with a blue sash around his waist and he had hands in his pocket right now as he viewed me with his head tilted.

 _ **Ding!**_

The bell sounded as everyone must have finished placing bets and like how I have always been, I moved first. I shifted in a movement to the side with a smirk as I noticed hands leaving pockets. Blue eyes watched as I soon jabbed out with a fist and quickly changed to drop and kick at sandaled feet, but he jumped out of the way. I dodged a kick coming my way and soon slid up on feet as I smirked with that thrill humming through me. I noticed the glint in his eyes as he soon smirked wider and I could practically feel it.

 _A challenge._

We were moving in a dance as we threw punches and feet coming out to aim for their desired destinations. It was a hit or miss, we dodged each other and I could nail him pretty well. I surprised the Phoenix at certain points, but that expression never faded as he took me as a real opponent, like as if he hasn't fought this good in a while. I know I haven't and it was thrilling, even when his kick probably fractured some of my ribs. People were pumped at our fight as I wiped blood from my knuckles onto my shorts. My feet danced lightly as I moved towards him as he was enjoying this and even if I didn't want it to end, it did.

He got a good uppercut on me as I tumbled back whilst rolling back to feet, but as I tried to stand, my legs buckled and I gritted teeth with a light glare. I was still grinning as he stood with his chest heaving just like mine and kept that smirk. When Franky noticed I couldn't stand again, not that I wanted to be down, he ringed the bell to announce the winner.

"PHOENIX!" A cheer and groans were heard as I shifted to sit and huffed out with a laugh. The blonde grinned at that as I saw people gathering their winnings.

"BREAK FOR IT!" Someone hollered and I felt my throat strain as I shifted before grunting as I sat back with a curse. People were scattering and I cursed that my legs were still feeling off and suddenly my arm was grasped.

"Come on, yoi!" I was lifted fireman carry style as it was Phoenix shifting to be handing me over to someone else—I recognize as Diamond—and thrown over his shoulder as they moved.

Shouts by the cops were heard as I looked up to notice people being tackled to the ground. We made it out as they moved down some alleys to another building, sneaking in through the back, and I was soon shifted to sit down. Surprise was on me as I noticed the three talking about first aid and I laughed out at that. Phoenix was over by me, crouching to view at me as he let that smirk appear.

"Good evening, Mister Portgas."

"Ah, such formalities, Mister Fennec." I mentioned as I joined the humor and the auburn-haired male that goes by Womanizer was looking in confusion.

"I know why they call you FireFist now, those punches leave a burn in the muscle." A snicker left me as I rubbed a fist into my bottom lip as I knew it was split, but so were my knuckles more than usual.

"You fought great for someone who previously fought earlier in the ring." Womanizer commented as he was standing to the other side of me with a grin. The white tank top showed that he had the tattoo as well above his left pectoral and just under the collarbone. Diamond came back with a box of first aid followed by a male dressed more high classed in a beautiful silk dress that was hanging onto one shoulder. Dark hair up in a bun as make-up is on the face, something you would see a model get professionally done.

"Oh goodness, who is this? And I haven't seen you this beaten up for a while, Marco." I raised an eyebrow at the blonde who shot a look to the man who spoke with a hand on a hip.

"Thanks, Izo." It was stern, but by the way this Izo chuckled it had to be of good humor. "And if you must know, FireFist here almost beat the crap out of me."

"As if," I scoffed with eyes rolling as Womanizer was beginning to help clean my hand as he sat cross-legged next to me. "I couldn't even move, I think that last hit affected my nerves for a pinch."

"Can you move properly now?" Marco looked to me in questioning as I gave a look before pointing to Womanizer.

"I'm a bit occupied to try and stand." I grinned with my snarky remark and he snorted with a smirk before a hand was out.

"Marco Fennec." My hand gripped his for a firm grasp and it sent a thrill through me.

"Ace Portgas." I relayed with a grin as I knew there was something about him I really liked.

"I'm Thatch!" I laughed at the auburn-haired male who peeped up as I let go of the blonde's hand and hissed as bandages wrapped around my knuckles.

"Jozu." I looked up in surprise as the third fighter nodded his head to me firmly and I returned the gesture with a grin.

"Goodness, if Pops saw this then there would be no escape for the poor boy." Izo mentioned with a hand waving at his face as he let out an exasperated breath.

"Let who escape? Guararara!" The deep voice and rumbling laughter caught me off guard as a door was pushed open and Marco moved to stand in the way.

"No one, yoi." The reply quickly came, but there was this stiff pause in the air. "Towards the end of the fights, the cops busted in and my opponent was experiencing some trouble after our fight, so I brought him back to be patched and I will take him home." A hum was heard after Marco spoke again before feet shifted and hands grasped the blonde's shoulders as he was moved out of the way. I was looking up at the tall male who had a white moustache shaped like a crescent and a grin was showing under it.

"You gave each other a good beating, guararara!" A proud looking smile was there and he was soon crouching next to me with a hand ruffling my hair. This complaint left me as I only had one hand to fend myself.

"I told you." Izo mentioned with a finger stabbing into Marco's shoulder and I soon felt my shoulder gripped and I noticed the grey eyes from the older male twinkle.

"You know how to fight well, son!" The name used confused me with a noise leaving me and Thatch soon tugged my other hand over as I stared to the man next to me.

"Pops, you can't just drag Ace into this craziness. He has his own family." Marco commented in exasperation, like this was a common occurrence of sorts.

"Nonsense! I will do as I wish, my boy! Guararara!" This confusion was still swirling through me before I jerked with hands going to my head.

"My brothers! Fuck!" I quickly moved up onto feet as I shifted to find a door, but an arm found my waist.

"Whoa, whoa! Cops are probably still out there!" Jozu commented and I complained whilst he let me go and I huffed out with a glare.

"That doesn't matter!" I quickly dodged under the hand moving again and soon I was out the back door, leaving a string of laughter rumbling through the air coming from where I was.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Luckily, I went when I did, Luffy was a bit tied up with his friend Zoro and I could get them out of it. They were surprised by my patch work, though I had to fix my other hand quickly since Thatch had still been in the process of still wrapping it. Sabo made it home fine and I got them both patched up along with Zoro as Luffy dragged him home too, which was for the best. That man can get lost even if you gave him a digital GPS in his hand that showed the street he is on.

Waking up this morning was _hell_ ; my body was so sore from the fight and I almost called to get out of work. Though I knew I needed to go in because it was my day and no one could fill in since I had to switch with someone to get to their doctor's appointment without taking a sick day. Dragging myself into work, hating the fact that I had to already begin reordering books, I was working off my foggy mind. I was still sore, but a medical patch on my ribs helped the soreness and most other places just thrummed lightly in reminder of the most amazing fight I had in a while.

"I'm surprised." I was startled by the familiar voice and soon turned to see a smirk and blue orbs staring to me in amusement.

"What? You know I work here." The scoff left me, making him chuckle as I was moving books around some more.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it because of last night."

"I didn't have a choice, I switched days with someone. Anyways, Bellamy is fucking stupid…" The last part was mainly a mumble as I shifted the books around on the shelf and heard him chuckling more.

"Did your brothers get home safely?"

"I had to help Lu, though I have a feeling he started it… _again_." A sigh left me as I shifted whilst moving a hand to my hip to rub at it, feeling a little pain there.

"Let me make it up to you." The words came out and I paused in my organizing and soon looked to him in confusion.

"What? For the amazing fight? Or for the fact that your Pops tried dragging me off?" A little surprised showed and I cursed myself inwardly on how I phrased about the fight, but he merely smirked.

"For my Pops about dragging you off, yoi." The comment came out as I hummed lightly in thought.

"I eat a lot."

"That's fine."

"I'm not joking, I eat _a lot_ of food." Eyebrows were up and he tilted his head in questioning.

"Is that supposed to deter me?"

"It's a test."

"On?"

"Your wallet and understanding." A laugh left him, causing this surge to go through me as I loved hearing it and held the flustering back. The last thing I needed was to blush around him and basically indicate I was into him.

"I think I'll be fine." This reassurance showed as I nodded a little before moving books around whilst moving one to the cart next to me, the book being placed wrong like many others. "Where would you like to go then?"

"A buffet is perfect." I commented as I was soon leaning a bit down to do the next shelf and he chuckled lightly.

"I figured I would let you pick since that really was an _amazing_ fight." Heat escaped a bit to my cheeks as I let hand rub to the one visible to him as if I had an itch. "And you know more about yourself, so I would deal with anything."

"Very well, Ichiro's Buffet." I had straightened up to face him with a grin and he smirked a bit, seeming to like my way of being very straight to the point.

"When do you get off Friday?"

"Four."

"Five then?" A hum left me as I was thinking about who was off for that evening and I tilted lightly with hands shifting.

"Five-thirty?" I questioned and he chortled lightly with that damn smirk.

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah, well I would be fine with five, but Lu kind of needs to be fed and he's not allowed near the kitchen and I have to at least make a basic substitute meal until Sabo gets home." I explained and he was smiling at that, making me realize I didn't need to say that all and I cleared my throat with a slight pout. "I'll just meet you Friday at five-thirty."

"See you then." Marco began moving, giving one last chuckle with a smirk and was leaving the aisle. This low breath left me to calm my nerves and I let heat burst to my cheeks finally.

I'm going to have dinner with Marco!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After whipping something up for Luffy and getting somewhat more decent after my Friday shift, but not overdressed. I bounded out the door, telling him that Sabo would make him more food. Of course, I didn't tell him where I was going, knowing he would beg to go and I wasn't about to bring two blackholes to a dinner. Plus, the buffet place is practically one of our favorites and I didn't want to deal with his whines. Luckily all my wounds were mainly slightly sore, but not too much and I only had some minor bruising left.

Making my way there on Stryker, deeming my timing set as a go to make it right on time, I began to wonder. In all seriousness, I wondered exactly what to talk about with the other. The fight wasn't something to boast in public about and I didn't want to drone about my brothers. I was hard to stop sometimes when I got going and I didn't want to fuck this up. Part of me hoped for another time with the blonde, but then again… I wondered if I should drag myself into something like this.

My previous relationships weren't _that_ pleasant, mainly looking for someone to play around with and I was hardly one to mess with. They didn't appeal to my sense of… well, _worth_ to top me as they had so been eager for. It ended up being the other way around because they couldn't handle my personality and playful aggression. So, that mostly ended with no sex or 'I'll call you tomorrow' and getting nothing in return. It really was the worst streak I was having and even Sabo was rolling eyes at my complaints.

 _Like, fuck, be dominant if you want to top me, damn it!_

Cooling my slight frustration, I found the buffet place and was thrumming in excitement as he was out front leaning against a car. The parking lot being in front of the building since it was more in a type of outdoor mini mall—not having the indoor walkways. Dress pants and a button-up shirt adorning his body, he looked like he just got off work too. I couldn't help this smirk on my face as he looked nice in it, but made sure to tone myself down as I revved my bike and pulled into the lined part a few spaces down. Stopping with a foot resting, I took off my helmet with a quick shake of my head before setting the kickstand. Getting the keys once I cut the engine, I got off and carried my helmet with me. As I approached, he was already gazing over with an eyebrow raised in interest. Once seeming to notice I was grinning to him, he smiled whilst putting his phone away into a pocket, pushing away from the sleek red Ferrari 488 GTB.

 _Fuck, that's hot._

"Made it on time." I flickered eyes back up to him as I had been staring to the car and he showed a slight frown. "It's my brother's, he's borrowing mine right now since my Camaro doesn't attract as much attention when going down the interstate."

 _Fuck, stop being hot._

"I'm just impressed, does it have butterfly doors?" I questioned whilst moving into the building with him.

"Yes, they are annoying as hell." The comment made me laugh lightly as we entered the building and I noticed girls staring to us in questioning. Probably because Marco has a nice car and then I show up on a bike. Stryker was something I saved up and have been investing so much into with a help from a friend of mine who is a mechanic, but I usually do my own tinkering and he lets me borrow his garage.

"I wouldn't know, I ride so…" I mention with a grin, thinking of my beauty sitting outside and he snorted. The host seated us in a booth, more away from people, but I didn't sit yet as I put my helmet down and began tugging my jacket off. Marco went ahead to go get his plate as I soon followed suit.

Once settling for two plates of food, getting blue eyes staring in slight surprise, I grinned to him. A snort left him as we both dug in first, getting our drinks shortly, and just let ourselves enjoy the food for a moment. It was kind of nice and I shifted a foot to rest against my thigh as it was butterflied out on the seat. A conversation picked up, starting with an inquiry from me about his nice 'get-up' and it made him snort. We talked of our workplaces, finding out he worked alongside some of his brothers and then we were on family. Food was gone shortly after that and I had moved for more food, thanking everything above for whoever bestowed us with buffets to keep up with not only me, but Luffy's metabolism.

When returning to the table, no shame was on me as I started my third plate and he merely ate leisurely with an amused look on his face. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" I hummed, seeing this was straying from our other conversation, as I had food in my mouth and he viewed to me with slight curiosity.

"I don't want to beat around the bush with this, do you want to go out again sometime?" Slight surprise was on me as I viewed him and soon swallowed my food.

"Huh? Sure?" I answered with slight confusion and slowly put another fork full of food in my mouth, making him snort. A feeling in me stirred and I decided I would try for a shove, might as well make myself look like a fool now than later. Once I swallowed, I shifted with a slight tilt of my body and I grinned. "I don't know, you going to pick me up? Or do you get to grab ahold of me on my bike?" Blue eyes flickered with surprise as I chuckled whilst putting food on my fork, feeling nervous on the inside, but didn't let it show.

"How about both?" Stopping food, I rested my fork down and noticed the challenge in those eyes making my hormones thrum in need.

"I have a _very_ high drive." There was pause as I knew he knew what I meant with those words and this smirk flourished devilishly along lips.

"When I'm through, you will be satisfied for a week." That made me breathe out shakily as I never felt such a strong defiance on my playful banter.

"I don't think you could keep up." I remarked whilst giving a snarky look and this snort left him as he stayed cocky.

"Don't underestimate me, brat." The nickname seemed to have slipped as I noticed his jaw tighten, ready to take it back.

"I don't know, _old man_." I returned and eyes flickered to me dangerously and he shifted his head in a roll as I could see I was riling him up.

"Eat, damn it." I didn't have to be told twice as food was in my mouth and he was paying the ticket as I finished up my plate.

We left the place, a tension there as I felt extremely lucky on how everything was going so far. Marco told me to ride behind him, saying something about going back to the complex he stays at. I didn't care where we went as long as it wasn't my house. Riding behind that car was just an extra boost as I sway behind the hot rod. We found ourselves parking, me getting off as I joined him by his car and he had his finger to his mouth as we moved into the building shortly after. It was familiar in location in my head and I wondered if this was where we were before when I got patched up.

Following past a type of living space and kitchen/dining area on either side through large archways, we went into an elevator, a finger pressing to the fifth button and it moved up. I held my helmet strap as I felt his eyes on me and I met the gaze with a grin. A look was there as he smirked and we soon exited onto the floor as we moved towards the end of the hall, finding a door on the left. Unlocking it, he reached to grab my wrist to pull me in whilst pushing the door shut firmly. The head was tilting into his home, noticing it as a simple setting of just a seating area and his bed that looked way too big for him alone. I eyed him as he deemed everything fine before locking up his door and gave a look.

"I was checking to make sure my brothers weren't up to something, yoi." A light laugh left me at hearing that before shifting as he released me. My helmet found a chair and I pulled my jacket off, putting it over my helmet.

Before I could turn back, hands gripped my hips and felt lips along the back of my neck. A groan left me as he shifted to pull me close and teeth nipped to the crook of my neck. I grabbed his hands whilst beginning to roll hips against him and that seemed exactly the okay needed for him. Hands were under my shirt as I soon shifted to lean back with my upper body and arms were behind my head, one around his head. I moved to grip to the collar of his shirt and let him have more of my neck. This gasp of surprise left me as he sunk teeth into my neck and the pain was amazing as I enjoyed it. Pulling his mouth away with comforting kisses to it and hands felt along my ribs, making me groan in impatience.

Seizing control like I usually end up doing, I moved to pull at my shirt to get it off and shifted to face him. I gripped the back of his neck as I pulled him down for a kiss and the other hand tugged on his shirt buttons, making them strain. A noise left him as we began pressing aggressively, tongues entering a battle and the grip to my semi-erect member made me tug on the shirt. Pulling lips back, buttons found my chest as I gasped out from the firm grip.

"I'm not going easy on you, brat." The husky tone had me stare up in shock, my blood thundering to reach my ears and I felt this breath leave me.

"Good." That seemed to reassure him as he soon began kissing me again and I gripped to the back of his neck. Feet were shifting as hands tugged on my shorts, belt buckle clinking, and I was soon pulling at his shirt. He moved hands away to let me get his shirt down his arms, pulling back to get his shirt off. I used this moment to get boots off with a harsh pull and push of my other foot. Boots were gone and his fingers gripped the shorts band and he kissed at my mouth more. We stopped when I felt my legs hit against the bed and lips shifted to my neck as I arched in delight at the feel. My feet shifting to get socks off and my hands gripped to his ass.

A chuckle left him as we rocked against each other and I felt my shorts slip away. The body shifted as I felt my thighs grasped, startling me as I was lifted onto the bed and shoved back onto the mattress. I had sprawled to the dark blue comforter with a black-lined diamond design on it and I shifted to forearms as I looked to him. A smirk was on him as he viewed me and I shifted legs to push more onto the bed with a grin. This low groan left him as hands worked on his pants and shoes with socks. A low chuckle left me as he moved to his night stand to grasp two very necessary items.

Climbing onto the bed, I was sitting up as he moved over to me, items out to the side. I shifted to have our lips meet and he moaned with me as I soon moved to press him into the bed. This grunt left him as I straddled him, loving those boxer briefs on him, and began to rotate my hips on him. A moan left him, hands rubbing along my thighs, gripping tightly occasionally, and making a few bruises throb and I moaned. My body arched on him as I grind on top of him as an appeasing tease that had him rocking back against me. Hands were up in the air as I made a slow roll against him and those fingers gripped tighter.

"Fuck, Ace…" A pleased noise left me as I had hands to my hair and kept my rhythm, letting him enjoy the show of my body. I felt him shift to sit up, a hand to my hip and I was soon thrown to the side roughly into the mattress.

A chuckle left me at seeing his patience finally snapping and I gripped legs onto his body as he kissed to my collarbone whilst fingers tugged on the band of my bikini briefs. Wiggling with giggles, I soon released him to help get my underwear off and he pushed at his whilst kissing to my right pectoral. Movement was made as he was completely getting his off and they were thrown to the side somewhere. I trailed hands along his toned chest and practically purring as he lined hands along my thighs. My head was back with eyes closed in bliss as I finally enjoyed being the one laying back.

"I thought you weren't going easy on me?" I questioned and he groaned with hands shifting to grip and pull me closer to him. Lips trailed along my shoulder, noticing hands had moved and a heated breath was to my ear.

"I'm going to make you cry." A moan left me as teeth nipped to my neck and I gasped at the feel of something slip into me. My body arched with legs pressing to him whilst fingers gripped and he licked to my throat. "You only get one word." The whisper of reassurance was there and I gasped with a groan, hands trailing his shoulders.

"Ice." He took this as the word and that I understood what he meant before a leg was shifted closer to my body and I felt another finger press in harshly. Hands moved to the bed as I cried out in surprise and he chuckled whilst shifting fingers. I gripped the sheets by my head as I gasped for air on those fingers beginning to thrust into my body aggressively. Sputters of moans were there as I squirmed as he found my prostate and was filled with so much desire.

" _A-Ah_!" I cried out as another finger pressed in and I shivered as teeth bit to my nipple with a pull to it, but not too aggressive.

"Do you want me in you, Ace?" A sputtered breath left me at the question and I shifted whilst moaning as fingers continued to stretch me thoroughly, more lube added on.

" _A-Ah_ , Marco…" I whimpered as he abused the spot ruthlessly whilst gripping to my raised leg and eyes gleamed down at me.

"Tell me what you want, little one." A startled breath left me as I never been called that before and it was so threateningly sweet to hear. I was practically craving to be called that even more and licked my lips with a whimper.

"M-More…" I told him as fingers left my body and I cried out at the sharp pain to an ass cheek. I felt eyes roll whilst shivering at the feel with a look soon finding him.

Eyes were watching for any sign, but when he noticed I didn't reply negatively, he smirked. "More of what?" The question came out, lips hovering mine as he eyed me in scrutiny and I gasped with arms trembling as I grasped at the sheets, shifting them. "Don't move your arms, yoi." The order made me groan in delight at the harsh demand and a hand was to my chest, pressing just a little to show attention to me. "You never told me what it was, little one?"

"Gi-give me more of you, Marco."

"Do you want me to touch you more?" The question had me groan in bliss as he trailed fingers from my sternum down and I panted as my arousal was begging for attention. "Do you want," a surprised cry left me at the sharp smack to my ass cheek again. "More spankings?"

"F-Fuck…" I cursed lowly, never delving into something this deep, but it was so… _enticing_. "I want you, hah, in me, Marco."

"Do you?"

"Y-yes, I want to feel you." An enthralled look was on him as he smirked down at me whilst another sharp smack to my ass cheek and it made me gasp out with arms trembling again. "I want to make you come, Marco."

"Good boy." Pride swelled in me at hearing that and the look of praise made everything just send a spiral in me. My other leg was shifted to be up as well and I left them there, jolting when he firmly smacked his hand to an ass cheek as he gripped it whilst shifting.

" _Mnn_ , Marco…" I said his name with a look as I gripped the blankets under my head and that smirk was lethal.

"Cry loud for me, little one. I want to hear all of it." My breath hitched and soon I was throwing my head back with a cry as he pressed harshly in, my being clenching at the pressure and a bit of pain mixed in. Though it was all accepted as I wanted every bit of it. Gasping breaths left me as he continued to press in and my legs trembled as I gripped tightly to the bed. Lips were agape as I reach hands up along the bed more to get a better hold and was feeling saliva overtake my mouth as I soon shifted my head sideways to let it dribble somewhat as I was trying to get my breathing.

" _A-Aaah_!" A sharp thrust sent my being in a spiral as I jerked from the next harsh thrust into my body and lips let out a cry. The grip was tight to my hip as he began rocking against me and it had me groaning as I tried to get my breathing back.

"Ace," my name was a groan as I trembled and he looked to me with lust. It was questioning, and I moved fingers in the sheets to press myself against him with legs shifting a little to rock back against him. A look of approval was there, something I was beginning to love every time he did and I had legs out more for him.

The hand on my ass cheek gripped as the other moved to go behind my shoulder before fingers were in my hair. A harsh grip was there, making me grit teeth with a groan and soon I let out a sputtering breath as he began thrusting into me with a mild rhythm. The body hovered just over mine, teeth nipping to skin with scrapes and I moaned in delight of it all. The throbbing there along with the pleasure chasing it dangerously close. My legs shifted against him as I enjoyed his movement and let my moans leave me loudly.

" _Nnh_ , h-har— _A-AAHHA_!" Before I could fully tell him what I wanted, he aggressively sent a deep thrust into my body. The next one he did found my prostate and I felt a scream leave me as he gripped teeth to my collarbone at the same time. This chuckle left him as I tried to get my breaths back, but he shifted to continue into that spot. Cries of pleasure left me as I gripped to the blanket tightly and he moved his hand to smack my ass once more, making me cry out louder, before he was gripping under the knee of my leg. "M-Marco! Imm— _aah! Haa~!_ _F-Fuck!_ " The incoherent words were leaving me as he kept that pace and I was a drooling mess with tears prickling my eyes as I was overrun. It felt so good, I was a mess with squirms as I felt myself on the brink and was arching as he bit into my pectoral harshly.

My body finally jolted as I came with a cry and he gripped my hair with a groan. Fingers left my hair as he gripped to my shoulder next and continued to thrust into me. I moved hands to the back of his head as I moaned into his ear, loving the spikes going through me as he hit sensitive nerves. A gasp was there in my ear as he soon slowed with the hand on my leg finding the mattress. His forearm supported him as well and he wilted against me with his head to my neck. We panted harshly, getting our breaths back and he let himself slip out. A gasp left me at the sore feeling and then my legs finally laxed to the bed.

Once he got his breathing under control, lips gently pressed along my neck and to my jaw. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Mh, sore…" I whispered as I had eyes closed and was enjoying the high I was in. A smile was on me as I shifted to have my mouth soon finding his. This chuckle left him as I lazily kissed him before finally opening eyes and he stared down with a smile on him.

"Don't think I'm letting you go anywhere tonight."

"It's too late for that nonsense anyways…" I mentioned and this chortle left him lightly, not being that late but liking my answer, and he was kissing my lips again. My hands moved along his face as I brought him down more as we kissed passionately slow, lips grazing and just enjoying the moment. "I demand a shower that you will carry me to…" I whispered and this snort left him and that had me follow with a chuckle.

"That's fine _this time_ , yoi…" Lips pressed to mine a few times as he shifted up onto his hands. "I am going to bathe you thoroughly." Eyes stared to me in compassion and I grinned at that whilst arms were on his shoulders with hands overlapping behind his head.

"I want nothing less."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

I stayed over after messaging Sabo that I wasn't coming home and would be at a friend's. That had him probably determined my 'date' went great and won't bother me for anything. Staying the night was amazing as I was _pampered_ and it was such a crime to be treated that way. I returned it and he practically purred in delight, more like low groans, but they were like purrs to me. Marco was a mixture that fit me perfectly, dominating in all the right ways and made sure to cater to me. If we made this official, then I wouldn't mind it one bit as he let me talk more about my brothers and he talked of his.

The following morning was a little confusing though and I guess I was lucky I already knew the person from meeting once before.

"I wasn't expecting to see you in my brother's bed." I stared to Izo as I wasn't sure how to respond since I already knew that the backside of my body was showing, blanket just barely reaching the top of my butt.

"'od 'ornin'?" I asked groggily as I had arms around a pillow and barely had my head up.

"A very good morning it seems." He smiled in amusement as he soon sat on the bed with a fan fluttering to his face as he was in a simple yukata, maybe something he wore around the complex. "Do tell if it was delightful."

"Yeah?" I asked in confusion, not fully understanding on what was going on in my morning fuzz.

"That's good to hear, will you be joining us for breakfast?"

"I eat a lot." I mentioned, more coherently, whilst letting my head go back to the pillow along my cheek and kept eyes on him.

"Thatch wouldn't mind that." He commented with a smile and kept that fan fluttering. "You are quite adorable."

"Mh," I merely agreed sleepily and he chuckled before I heard noises.

"Really, Izo?" The male sitting next to me shifted to look behind him as the bathroom was over there somewhere.

"What? I didn't know we were having a guest for breakfast." Amusement showed on him as I soon let eyes close as I let out a hum as I could smell something.

"Bacon…" I mumbled and that had the two snort with chuckles.

"Out, Izo." A huff was there as his brother bounded off the bed at the command and began moving as I heard him scoff lightly.

"Both of you are coming down and Pops is going to be delighted."

"Quiet, Izo. It's none of your business."

"Don't think I won't say anything, there is no running." Marco groaned as I heard the door and it shut in an obvious way. There was this sigh before shifting on the mattress and I hummed as he was getting closer. When hands found either side of me, a smile was on me as lips found along my shoulder and I giggled.

"Sorry about that, I could have sworn I bolt my door." A slight grumble was there and I chuckled lightly in amusement at that. I shifted a bit, having him move somewhat away as I soon turned to be facing up at him with heavy eyelids.

"Mh, fine… Lu practically body slams me in the morning…" I comment, moving a hand over my mouth and he chuckled. "I need to go brush my teeth, sorry…" The words were a bit muffled as he smirked whilst shifting and pulled my hand away so lips could find my ear.

"There's one thing you can do before brushing your teeth." Hearing that had me moan whilst I felt suddenly more awake and I gripped to his t-shirt. We rolled as I was soon on top of him with hands tugging on his pajama pants. "Consider it a bit of punishment for letting out foul language last night, I will be moving you only." This whine left me as I showed a pout and he merely smirked with a grip to my chin. "Are you arguing back, little one?"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

After cleaning up better and Marco mentioning they were going to be taunting him because of my neck, we moved to the elevator. I figured it was fine to go barefoot like he did in pajama pants and a t-shirt and I had some gym shorts I was borrowing along with a shirt since I wore a polo yesterday and felt like it would look weird. Plus, it was his clothes and smelled like him and it was exciting. The elevator stopped on the first floor and we were automatically met with the noise from the dining room. Taking a step from the elevator, Marco stopped me for a minute and seemed to give himself a minute.

"They're going to ask."

"Ask what?"

"If you are my boyfriend." I looked to him whilst crossing arms and soon leaned closer to him with a questioning look.

"Do you want to be boyfriends?" It was a serious question and he had this look of slight surprise before tilting his head. "If you don't tell me you will call me tomorrow when I leave and never get in touch with me again, then that would be great." A slight grimace was there at my words, probably not liking how previous people have done that to me.

"Well, I don't like thinking you with anyone else," the honesty showed and I chuckled whilst moving to tug at his shirt. Our lips met a few times in chaste kisses and I grinned up at him.

"Good, we are on the same page." A smirk was on him and one last kiss before he began moving forward.

Nerves fluttered through me as we made our way to the noisy room and Marco gave a reassuring look back as I was soon next to him with a grin. Being a weekend, I wasn't surprised seeing most of the family, recognizing some by descriptions given to me—all eight plus Pops present. Most noticed us walking in, and Thatch was sputtering his glass of water into a napkin. Jozu looked amused and their Pops was laughing out with a hand patting to the table, making everything shake.

"Nice of you to join us!"

"Quiet." Marco muttered as he moved to the last two open chairs and I followed with a smile on my face.

"And I see you brought my other son!" Their Pops mentioned and most snorted whilst I sat with Marco and Izo was on the other side of me. A slight complaint left Marco as we began filling our plates and most were surprised by how much I piled.

"Can we not right now?" Marco asked, as if knowing his brothers would start pestering and Izo was already causing mischief. My arm was raised as he began pulling at my shirt and I voiced slight confusion. Before hands could get too far on getting my chest exposed, a metal butter knife smacked at them. "Izo." The name was shown as a warning and the dark-haired crossdresser chuckled in amusement.

"I've already seen his back."

"Stop lock picking my door, yoi."

"I wasn't expecting to find anyone else in your bed." I began munching on food, relaxing back as the two were talking and hands were grasping my chin with small squeezes. "This little cutie laying so comfortably." I merely continued eating, noticing the others being amused by this, and Izo shifted my head around.

"Will you leave Ace alone?"

"He's not bothered by it." Izo lightly complained as I merely got a couple bites from the piece of bacon. "See, not even fazed."

"That's because Lu tries to distract me to steal my food." I mention as I soon had a fork with eggs in my mouth, liking how they were fluffy. "These are good!" I complimented and heard a laugh, Izo letting me go.

"Of course, I made them after all!" Thatch mentioned and then I was introduced properly to everyone else.

There was Curiel, Vista, Blenheim, Haruta, and Namur; along with the three I already knew. Pops claimed me part of the family, getting short complaints and I merely shrugged it off, not bothered by it. When breakfast was finished, different brothers were going about to do their usual Saturday things, which could be going out, staying in or getting stuck with chores. Marco figured we could stay in a bit before I had to go home.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We had been together for a good two months, and I still went to my fights that were every other week and everything else I had done prior. After I win, though, Marco spoils me and it's even better than getting the cut of winnings—though I still take those. Robin was happy to hear that we got together, though she knew it would work out when he came the following day after the fight. She was perspective like that and carried that mischievous air around her.

Well, let me rephrase on when Marco spoils me because he does a lot and I felt completely comfortable around him. Like he gifted this cool large beaded necklace that I always wore except bed or during play time, and then a striped white and blue bracelet I have on my left wrist. Plus, clothes he thinks would look good on me and other things. So, when we went back to his room after he picked me up after he got off, I entered to see something I wasn't expecting. The door closed as I stared to the bed in slight confusion and heard a hum next to me.

"What is it, Ace?"

"There's a…" I pointed to the giant stuffed bear on his bed, showing to be light brown, soft looking 'fur', and a red bow around its neck. I felt him lean with his lips next to my ear.

"Does my li'l not like?" It was like a switch in me as I realized it was for me and this grin split my face as I practically squealed. Hands pulled shoes off as I soon ran for his bed to hop onto it and landed onto the big bear. Legs were kicking as I was gripping to it in excitement and I _loved_ that it smelt like his Excel brand cologne.

"He's so big! I love him!" I claimed as I heard chuckles and shifted to view the blonde who was amused. A grin was on me as I shifted away and was on the edge of the bed whilst leaning as he soon moved to me. I reached hands out as he came closer and I began giving him kisses. "Thank you, thank you!" Arms were around his neck and he put his around my waist as I wiggled around. Pulling my face back I was grinning and he chuckled with a kiss to my cheek and then I squirmed away, bouncing on the bed.

"Calm down, yoi." A pout left me as I stopped with arms crossed before shifting and letting my body fall back to the bear. My face pursed lightly as I soon grinned and I grasped the legs of the giant bear, feeling the chin resting to my head. Kicking legs out, I rocked with the huge animal in delight. "I need to take a shower real fast; will you be entertained long enough?" A hum left me as I soon shifted to reach a hand under a pillow and found my Gameboy.

"Yeah." I grinned as the racing game intro started up when flicking it on and he smiled to me.

"Good boy." A feeling stirred as I grinned with legs shifting up, feet being closer to my butt. Watching him leave, I was still feeling giddy as I started playing the race game and relaxing into the big bear.

It was all interesting enough, being praised and receiving gifts on daily occasions. Even if it's to get some candy, ice cream, or even have some strawberries because I really liked those. Marco was amazingly good to me and loved when I was playful, trying to lure it out when we are by ourselves a lot. It became practically habit to be that way around him and liked that I felt like myself. We had amazing sex, too, and I'm not complaining when he punishes me when I've been 'bratty' to him. Sometimes I enjoy picking at certain things to get that most desired swat to my butt.

A phone rang out, making me pause as I look to the night stand and soon moved to get his phone before answering it like he showed me. "Mister Fennec's phone, do you need to speak with him?"

" _Guararara, Ace, my boy!"_

"Oh! Hey, Pops!" I cheered up as I kicked legs a little, sitting on the edge of the bed, and had a hand supporting me between my legs as I was rocking forward.

" _What's Marco up to?"_

"In the shower, just a quick one, we were going to go to dinner." I mention out as I kept on my movement and heard a hum.

" _I see, could you take him the phone, please?"_

"Sure!" I chirped up before jumping up and heading for the bathroom. Opening it, I felt the steam find me as I stepped in and blue eyes found me as I took in the view of him in the shower. "Pops is on the phone!" A smile was on me as he returned with one as well and nodded.

"Let me rinse my hair, yoi." I nodded and relayed the same thing to Pops, who chattered about something to me. It had something to do with Luffy since he had run into him at lunch and I laughed at the way he explained my younger brother was lively as always. After a week, I brought my brothers over to meet the family since we didn't have parents and Luffy was on board with calling him Pops. Sabo just kind of does because Luffy whines if he doesn't say it 'properly' and it's funny to watch.

Marco finally got out with a quick dry and then wrapped the towel to his waist as I handed him the phone with light kisses to his chest. That made him ruffle my hair as I soon moved to leave the bathroom and return to my spot to finish the race I was in the middle of. I heard his voice in the bathroom as he talked over the phone and I hummed a little whilst going around some curves. I noticed him come out with this irritated look as he just hung up the phone.

"What is it?"

"Before we go to dinner, I need to stop in at the office." A pout showed on my face since he just left there and he gave this stern look that made me complain under my breath. "I have to, Pops wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Can I take my game?" I asked with a look of hope and he hummed lightly whilst going to his closet.

"I'll think about it." A huff left me as I soon saved my game and turned it off for the moment before I shifted to lay on my stomach. Forearms supported my chin as I stared towards the closet as he came back out. A smile was on me as he moved to grab some boxer briefs and was next to the bed. I tilted my head to view his body as he was a bit to the side and I grinned with my butt wiggling. "Not right now, little one."

"I wasn't going to do anything." I showed a pout as I propped up to elbows and made sure to give him a deep frown.

An eyebrow raised as he leaned over on the bed a bit and I jerked at the feel of his hand firmly swatting to my butt with a playful squeeze. I noticed the smirk as he began pulling on underwear and I huffed that my butt gave me away on the mischief I was planning. Pants were pulled on with socks and he shifted to cup my face, giving kisses to my lips chastely.

"Go get your shoes on, yoi." A giggle left me as I soon rolled to get off the bed and bounded over to the door and began pulling on my shoes. I heard shifting and then he was approaching whilst I turned to him seeing that he had a nice polo on him. This grin was on me as he handed my Gameboy over and I grabbed it. The hold was still on it as he shifted to press a kiss to my lips and I returned it with a hum. "Let me get my shoes on and then we will go."

It didn't take long for us to get to the car and make it to his workplace as we went to the floor with conference rooms. Vista had met us at the elevators and led us, but they stopped by one so I could go sit. Marco stepped in as I noticed someone else in the room and I merely looked to my lover with a pout.

"I won't be long."

"I hope not, I'm hungry." A slight whine left me and this smile was on him as he ruffled my hair.

"Patience and maybe you can have a treat of your choice later." That sparked my interest and tried to show it didn't.

"You promise?" A chuckle left him as he raised eyebrows and I pursed lips, feeling the excitement trying to show through. "Fine."

"Be good, yoi." I moved into the room with a huff as I pulled out my game system. I noticed the girl with striking pink hair in a Lolita dress and had a bear in her arms. She viewed me with dark eyes of curiosity as I soon shifted to sit at a chair on the opposite side of her, a little down.

"This is stupid…." I muttered under my breath as I propped feet up on the chair and used legs to rest my forearms on. The game started up as I began clicking through the options.

"I like your necklace." The voice came out as I soon looked up to the other and she was giving a look of curiosity.

"Mh, thanks, Marco got it for me." I mentioned with a hand reaching to mess with it and I wiggled in my seat.

"Did he pick that shirt too?"

"Well, yeah, he says it looks good on me, but I don't like to button them up if I don't have to." A smile was on me, remembering when he had pulled the shirt on with a grin and whispered compliments.

"So, what does he call you?" This woman had no shame showing as she seemed to be trying to figure out something and I showed confusion.

"Huh?"

"Like your pet name." A slight flush was to my cheeks as I frowned whilst going back to my game.

"None of your business."

"Is it little boy or little one?" Surprise went through me as I carefully looked up to her in questioning and she smiled. "I go by little girl." I blinked a few times as I was surprised and she soon shifted from her seat and began skipping around the table. She found a seat next to me and she sat into it with a smile. "Name's Perona."

"Ace." I mentioned whilst shifting as I faced her, but my body was still forward. She tilted her head in waiting and I shut my game off. "L-Little one…" I muttered and she giggled whilst crossing a leg over and I noticed her white boots and how skulls were decorating the black laces, contradicting the dress she had since it was practically frilly and in a soft pink and white.

"I usually wear darker colors, but I got in trouble with Daddy again." She showed a pout and I blinked in slight confusion.

"Daddy?"

"Mh, that's what I call him since he calls me his li'l or little girl." I tilted my head and she showed a bit of surprise whilst shifting with a curious look. "You've never been in a Daddy/Li'l relationship before, have you?"

"What?"

"He must be making you more comfortable with it then." She smiled with a cheery hum as she moved her bear in a small dance. "Daddies spoil their littles along with proper 'punishments' and the littles get to be playful along with feeling protected and make their Daddy proud!" A flush was to my face as she made me realize on what exactly I was a part of. Marco and I were in one of these types of dominant/submissive roles and the thing is…

 _I don't mind at all._

"Oh… I guess that would explain a lot." I remarked in thought and she shifted the rolling chair closer next to me as I situated to put legs down.

"Maybe I should ask Daddy to have you come play some time? I like having more playmates and usually the daddies get their own time."

"You know more… um, littles?" I question a bit nervously since, like she mentioned, I have never been in one before. A smile was on her, seeming proud that she was helping me and held her bear.

"Of course, but what happens at play dates, stay solely for you and your daddy." I flushed as she referred to Marco in that way and I soon nodded. "It would be a little different, but at least you don't seem as stubborn as Zoro."

"Zoro?" I asked in surprise and she put a hand to her mouth and tried to show she didn't say the name. I moved my Gameboy to the table and did a zip motion on my lips. She slowly nodded before pulling her hand away and hummed lightly.

"Yeah, you know who he is with, right?"

"Benn, right?" A nod left her and I was still a little surprised on finding that out, never thinking he would do that. "I wouldn't say anything, I wouldn't want people to know about, um, well… Marco and me…" I spoke that out whilst trailing off and she smiled in relief whilst nodding. "So, you are with who?"

"Mihawk." I nodded as I knew the name being business related to Shanks, a good friend of his, and a company that works with Pops.

Perona and I began talking more about some things, mainly relating to our doms. She explained some other things with me, getting me a little more informed, but it was a bit different since everyone has their own tastes. Like with punishments, or how things are in bed since some like to be solely pampered with no aggression. While I was one that loved the aggression, but also with the gentle caressing motions. We got along well, I think so anyways, especially when she was hoping that I would be able to join a playdate sometime soon.

In the middle of our chatter of my giant bear I got and how she had a bigger version of the one she was holding—it looking like it was patched together—the door had opened. Marco and Mihawk both came into the room and we looked over with grins. The two shared a look with each before both looking back to us with smirks.

"Are you ready, Perona?"

"Yes!" She chirped as she got up, patting her dress, and I noticed blue eyes viewing me.

"Come on, Ace. I know you are hungry." A grin was on me as I grabbed my game system and got up whilst pushing in both chairs.

"Mihawk," Perona began up as she approached the man with a smile and kept her voice lower. "Ace should come play sometime." Marco looked a little surprised at me as I moved up beside him with a smile.

"That's up to, Mister Fennec." Mihawk commented and my blonde was looking to me as I stared back. This smirk was on him as he rubbed to my chin fondly before looking to the other man.

"I guess it would be alright, Mister Dracule." I could tell they were being discreet on the matter and keeping a professional atmosphere since people were moving in the hall with chatters. Mihawk merely snorted lightly as he shifted with an arm out so Perona could put a hand to grasp the crease of where his elbow bent.

"Then I will call you tomorrow about it. Come, Perona." The girl giggled with a shift to wave her hand, but kept her hold on her bear.

"Bye, Ace! Hope to see you next time! It's going to be fun!" She still spoke low, but showed her slight excitement and I waved back with a grin.

"Yeah, see you, Perona!" I watched as they left and Marco leaned with his lips finding my ear.

"I'm assuming she told you."

"Mh." I nodded with a tilt so my face rubbed against his and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you are okay with it." Kisses were there to my neck and I giggled with wiggles as he soon pulled back with a smile to me.

"Could have told me, stupid old man." I crossed arms with a slight pout and he hummed with an eyebrow raised.

"One." A flush was to my cheeks as I gave him a look, knowing what that meant. "And I didn't want it to deter you since it's not exactly a main thing, a bit rare even in the dominant/submissive community. It's a branch from it, being different, but similar in aspects." The words were quiet, the hall becoming quieter and he shifted to cup my face whilst rubbing a thumb to my cheek. "Only a few of the family know and I want to keep it that way."

"Really?"

"Well, of course, Pops does, but you find out he knows a lot of things that you never tell him." A chuckle left me hearing that and he dragged his hand to be under my chin, rubbing lightly. "Then there is Izo and Vista, but that's because Izo is nosey and Vista is someone I had mentioned it to since he's been a good friend of mine since my colleges years."

"You still haven't told me how old you are." A look was there and he smirked lightly whilst shifting to press a chaste kiss to my lips.

"Would it matter?"

"No, I'm just curious." A look was there in thought and he sighed whilst pulling away with a watchful gaze.

"Add eight." I blinked a couple times before I peered to him in light surprise.

"Thirty-two?" I asked for confirmation and he kept his gaze, which I took it as I was right. A look was there as I peered to him curiously and soon grinned cockily. "Old man."

"Two."

"Old pineapple man."

"Five." A giggle left me as his tone was showing of being stern, a smirk was on him and gave a sultry look. "Are you pressing your luck, brat?"

"I'm hungry." I showed a pout, ignoring his question and he snorted whilst moving to leave.

"Six." A grin was on me as I followed behind, holding my Gameboy and was anticipating for those swats.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It ended up being ten swats and _goodness_ it was perfect. He commented on me being bratty and I enjoyed every smack as I was over his lap. That all before we had sex on the couch, so it ended up being a great night, but knew not to comment with old man for a while. I loved using it to rile him up, but not all the time; just when I am feeling extra cocky or want one at least.

After he called Mihawk the next day about the whole 'playdate' and we were both home from work, Marco sat me down to talk a little more on our relationship. It was important, letting us set boundaries and mark an understanding on our roles. Perona was right, he wanted me to get more comfortable before laying it out to me since it is different. They had different aspects to it and he explained the age play, which I spoke I was meh on that thought, and then it was the power exchange. Marco had slowly let me decide on what to show and as we discussed it, we went for the power exchange. I still catered to the things of a childish aspects, but he only encouraged what I wanted. That made me comfortable and we set how the power exchange was focused with him more in charge, but he would always make sure I was comfortable.

We set things for now and he mentioned how we would talk about them again every week to see if anything needed to be adjusted. Marco may have been a 'daddy' for some years, but every little was different as well. He said that he has experienced the age play, not much for his taste, but he had a feeling it had to do with the person more than anything. Plus, the power exchange helps with when we engage into sex, where he can show a bit more aggression than what most crave for. Marco mentioned I catered with the little side, but also for that kind of pleasure. I wanted a bit of pain with it, but not too much. It had to be perfectly right with the comforting to follow along with it.

Of course, I ended up in his lap during the explanation, which made him smirk as he caressed along my body with his whole attention on me alone. Happy to know that I was more than willing to be with him on this adventure and I had loved how he called it that. Not even once did he look to his phone when it would sound out that a message was received. Then when we finished up everything for the time, he ended up praising me and took me out for ice cream, getting three scoops, too.

The playdate day came, a week after setting it since it was a good time for the others as well. Marco knew the other 'daddies', mostly through work or stopping in on occasions. It seems my lover had been in a few relationships, but no one was interested in the aspect. He would still go occasionally because there weren't many people like that and I guess a few others without a little would stop in as well.

I was nervous since Marco told me that the other littles were not told of me yet, letting them meet me in person. It made me whine a little bit more on the way, but the hand comforting my leg in the car ride helped settle my nerves. They usually gather in the foyer of this grand mansion, Mihawk's estate, and I questioned if I would know anyone else. We pulled up, other vehicles present, and I sunk in the seat a little with a frown.

"It's going to be fine, Ace."

"I don't wanna go now." I whined to him with a frown showing and he sighed with a smile.

"Do you know that game you have been looking at?" I gave a look as he was going to bribe me and this stern appearance was there. "You won't be getting it with that attitude."

"D-Don't be mean," I fussed lightly as he unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled me over. Lips were pressed to mine harshly and I moaned whilst gripping to his shirt. Pulling away, hovering lips, he let blue eyes peer to me in reassurance.

"I'm not that far, Ace. We will be in the same area, both rooms are in view of each other." A flush was to my cheeks as he pulled back with a tilt of his head and a smile showed. "You got along with Perona, she will be there to help as well. Afterwards we can get some frozen yogurt, okay?"

"O-Okay…" I mumbled in agreement and he gave two chaste kisses with a thumb rubbing to my cheek lightly.

"Let's go." I moved to start getting out and he did as well. Standing before his vehicle, he joined me whilst grasping to my hand and I felt a bit more relaxed.

This was different from meeting his family, it was meeting the other side that did similar things. That made me nervous because of who I would know, besides Zoro, but he was about to get a rude awakening. The door was reached too quickly in my opinion and he knocked on the door with the iron knocker. It resounded loudly as we waited for under a minute before the door opened to show Mihawk.

"Ah, Marco, you made it." He greeted, showing the friendlier atmosphere and I heard this cheer.

"He's here!" Perona appeared from behind Mihawk with a big smile and was bouncing in her spot. "So, glad you could make it!" A calm was in me as it did feel a little more reassuring that I had already met and talked with her.

"Come in, please." Mihawk invited, the both moving out of the way to be by the door and we walked in. I immediately noticed Zoro and he the same back before I noticed Nami as well being there. They looked in surprise as they both stood next to their lovers, Nami with Robin—who was smirking in knowing. She knew this whole time, obviously if she was here. I wouldn't doubt she pointed me out to Marco in the first place. Then Benn was there with a smile to me as I knew him somewhat from when he stopped by for Zoro on occasions.

"Oh~? Marco found someone adorable!" A man with blonde hair laughed out in amusement as we moved to the group and I frowned to him. "Don't you think, Rina (Baby 5 ***** )?" The woman next to him was wiggling around with giggles of being acknowledged.

"They fit together, Daddy!" The dark-haired woman chirped with a smile to me and I returned it lightly. Two other girls I don't recognize were there, but I also wasn't aware of the people with them and I felt a little reassured on that factor.

"Perona," Mihawk mentioned the name as they had stood next to us and the pink haired woman nodded with a smile before moving to grab at my free hand. "Shall we have something to drink?" Mihawk asked as he began to one side to a seating area, doors wide open and Perona began leading me away.

Marco had given me one last reassuring look and I let myself be led to the room that was a bit more relaxed; not as perfect and study room looking. A coffee table adorning snack assortments and a punch bowl in the middle with cups stacked next to it, looking like names were on them. She directed me to a cushion as the others found a spot, Zoro sitting on one side of me with a curious look. Perona served drinks and the others began grasping for snacks as I sat with a look to them each. The empty spot on the other side of me was filled with Perona after she handed drinks out, and my name had been written out with card suit symbols around it.

They each introduced themselves along with who their partner was, being formal, and learned of Monet with Vergo and then Tashigi with Smoker. I followed suit, though they must have already known of Marco by their surprised gazes with me being with him. After everything had been settled, Zoro was there with a head tilted.

"I knew you were with Marco, but not… this much." The comment came out, not badly just really surprised, and it made me wonder how he kept this kind of thing under wraps from everyone else. _I guess I am going to find out._

"Robin hinted, but you know how deceiving she can be." Nami waved a hand out and this snort left me as I exactly knew what she meant.

"Well," I began, "I wasn't really aware of it at the time, truthfully."

"Oh, he integrated you?" Monet inquired as she kept a soft appearance of curiosity.

"Yeah," I mention and Perona held a platter out to me with a smile.

"I know you have got to be hungry, hulalalala." A smile was on me as I took the platter of small sandwiches and was a bit surprised she remembered me mentioning my appetite.

"He's _always_ hungry, ugh!" Nami scoffed and I laughed whilst Zoro snorted.

The atmosphere lightened up as they all began moving slowly into the conversation about their lovers, sharing things. Even questions were asked, surprising me since I figured they wouldn't need to know much more, but it seemed like they were some needing advice as well. It was comforting to know how open they were of things, Monet asking some more serious questions that even included in bed. We had all input, including me even if it's to agree with someone else. It was all interactive and included a game or two thrown it, though it took a bit to get Zoro to participate, but he was always like that.

Everyone had different styles, commenting on anything new their lover got them and they had me show my things too. They were happy seeing me so proud to claim the things I got, especially for good behavior, and they would comment with another of theirs. Attention was on me, but not really, as they wanted me to open-up and, also, be comfortable with them. It was fantastic, really, and I enjoyed the time there. Maybe I would be able to indulge enough for any questions I have for later times.

We were in the middle of a game called telephone, passing a message around, when our lovers came into the room to retrieve us. We finished the round, laughing at how it got skewered when Tashigi spoke it out. Each of us began to stand as we placed cups to the coffee table and Rina had jumped Doflamingo with a cheer.

From how Rina talked, she was the affectionate kind who loved praises and always wanted to please her daddy with everything she did, maybe an age player from what it sounded like. Monet was more mysterious, catering to be praised on things she accomplished, even if it's just finishing a report for work, or things she did to please her partner. Tashigi was a shyer type, that needed to be cared for in a gentle way and didn't require too much attention, but liked being complimented on all achievements, even the smallest. Zoro, of course, was a stern person and showed to be aggressive, but he surprised me when discussing certain things. He didn't care for the aggressive side of things, punishment only taking one look most of the time, or that he would get 'time-out'. Nami was as I expected, pampered to the bone and enjoyed playful banters with her dom. They were on more mutual grounds, but she loved being spoiled and show a more childish side to her lover alone. Perona was like a gothic doll, dark to look at, but soft on the inside. Her daddy protected her from the negatives of the world, keeping her more in the aspect of a dollhouse, but enjoyed when he was firm with her.

It made me realize I was the only one, here anyways, that enjoyed the more aggressive treatment of our decided power exchange. I didn't mention any of it, only doing so vaguely with Perona before, but she didn't say anything—probably since I still needed to talk to Marco at the time. None of them were pushing for more, but they showed how everyone was on an understanding on how different each other are.

I found Marco with a grin and he looked relieved as he rubbed a thumb to my cheek. A comfort went through me as I enjoyed just his presence alone being back beside me. The others were with their doms, mentioning of certain things and I eyed him.

"Did you have fun, old man?" I grinned playfully and he gave a half-lidded gaze with eyebrows twitching.

"One." A giggle left me as the counting had started and put hands to my pockets. "Did you, brat?"

"Yeah," I mention with a smile as I meant it and he looked happy about that. "You still promised me frozen yogurt, pineapple."

"I see you are in a very good mood today, try not to push too high." The slight warning came out as I leaned into him with a pout. "Two, yoi."

"Make it three for good luck." I answered playfully and he chuckled whilst rubbing a hand along my face. No words left him as he looked over to Smoker who was mentioning something to my lover. They began to talk of something and, of course, I didn't find interest in it. A frown was on me as I was hoping for him to agree and this low mutter left me, "stupid…"

"Three." Blue eyes found me in a quick glare and I hummed in delight.

Smoker had only paused momentarily for the word, but continued and Tashigi was looking in questioning. The others began to leave as they finished their discussion and we followed once making proper farewells. We were the last ones to the vehicle, everyone already pulling away, me waving to Nami again. Perona and Mihawk had went back in after we got in the car and I was starting for my seatbelt.

"Don't even think you will be getting toppings." I had clicked the belt and soon looked to my lover who was starting the car.

"What? But you said I could have frozen yogurt." A pout showed to him as he had his seatbelt on and gave a look to me.

"You get the frozen yogurt, but no toppings for misbehaving while I was talking seriously to someone." This frown left me, the scold making me upset and feet were up as I crossed arms.

"You ignored me…"

"I wasn't ignoring you," the car began moving and I wiggled in my seat whilst pouting. "I would have gladly given you three once we were leaving, you just weren't patient for it. That's why you will not be getting toppings as punishment." A short whine left me and this look was to me as he pulled to a stop sign. "Do you want frozen yogurt?"

"Y-yeah…" I muttered whilst gripping arms tighter together and gave a deep frown. The car ride grew silent and I brewed over what happened.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Once we got home, he started on some work he needed to do. I was a little disappointed since, you know, I was wanting those three swats still. It made me think that everything was better, especially since he still talked with me as we had the frozen treat. Then again, I was kind of distracting away from it and didn't want to think about it.

Playing with my Gameboy, I was getting frustrated with it after a while and soon turned it off before putting it to one of the nightstands. I flopped against the giant bear with arms around it as I huffed out a breath. Marco had been working for the past _two_ _hours_ and hasn't really paid attention to me. It was slightly eating at me and I began to feel guilty for being rude earlier.

After rolling around for a bit, not being comfy at all with anything I did, I sat up on the edge. I viewed Marco as he was working, reading glasses on, and had one hand lining a page as if reviewing whilst the other hand noted some things down. An inhale was through me as I got up, moving over to the other with a slight frown and stood to the side of him.

"I'm working, yoi." The words came out, more of an automatic response and I shifted a little before making sure hands were to my sides.

"I'm sorry…" I mentioned lightly and the hands both stopped as he tilted his head. "I-I'm sorry for being rude earlier… I shouldn't have interrupted your talk with Smoker." The words left me as I viewed towards him and the head finally turned as blue orbs gazed to me warmly. I kept my serious face of being apologetic and he smiled with a breath leaving him. Glasses were removed from his face and he pushed back from his desk.

"Come here." I stepped closer so he could raise a hand up and soon cupped my face with a smile to me. "Good boy," the praise had me flush and feel the flutter. "I wanted you to realize what you did was wrong and that you shouldn't do it again."

"I-I won't…" I spoke out as I was happy to know he would praise me for realizing my fault and he rubbed a thumb to my cheek.

"Then a reward," a flutter was in my chest as I wondered what it would be, but it didn't take much to figure it out.

A hand gripped my hair, startling me as he pulled me over his lap, seeing the other side of the room of him. Hands switched in my hair as I grasped to his thigh in anticipation and I felt a hand pulling at my shorts. A startled breath left me as my backside was exposed and I groaned as my pants dropped to my knees with underwear just below the cheeks. The first smack to my butt cheek sent a cry out of my mouth as I tingled with a grip to his leg and teeth gritted; it wasn't _hard_ it was just more startling since the first one usually is like that. The pause was there and I rubbed my face into his thigh to prepare myself as the next smack was there. A gasping breath was filling me as he sent the third one shortly after, but the hand stayed whilst the one on my head lightened up.

It was like a curse, I always got hard, my erection rubbing against his thigh as it was still restrained in my briefs. "I still have some things to finish…" A moan left me as fingers rubbed my prickling butt cheek and I gripped at his pants.

"I-I can't help it." I mentioned in a low whine as I rubbed my face to his leg and he chuckled whilst his other hand moved from my head and found my face. Fingers moved my head up before finding my mouth and I groaned as I began sucking tentatively and his other hand shifted to swat to my butt. A cry left me before moaning with trembles.

"One thing including satisfying my little boy."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N:: Rina (Baby 5)* The reason why I gave Baby 5 a name is because I felt weird saying her name is baby. A cute nickname, but not really a name per say and since I don't know if we will ever know, I made one. If she ever gets one, then I have no problem coming to fix it at a later date.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:: Excuse any mistakes!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Your Little One**

"FIREFIST!" Cheers were loud in the crowd surrounding the ring as I had both hands up with a victorious grin. I was helped from the ring by Sabo who patted to a shoulder and we moved away to some crates as I took a moment.

It always pumped me up, making me bounce on my feet, and that was my last fight for the night. Luffy was cheering from on top of the crates and I ruffled his hair with a grin. We each one our fights tonight, someone new trying to come challenge us. They lost big time and lost big money too, most do when thinking they can take us.

My brothers knew I was already thinking of Marco, making a comment that he was going to love hearing me keep up my streak. No doubt he would be awaiting me at the complex since I practically half lived there now and it didn't bother my brothers. They still saw me, but like before, we went about our lives and I just so happen found someone. I hadn't told them about the whole aspect of the relationship, maybe feeling a little embarrassed when thinking about admitting to being a little.

Like, I wasn't ashamed of it, but like I had tried to explain to Marco, it made me nervous on how someone would react. He, of course, understood and told me that I didn't have to say anything if I didn't want to. Since his whole family didn't know, they just thought he spoiled me, which was basically a major part. We worked like usual and since the playdate, we have been experimenting together for those few weeks, still having weekly discussions on it all.

In a way, he was trying to adjust to me since he hadn't had a partner who liked things a bit more… _wild_ and so, he wanted to make sure that he was filling that need up. It was a little funny seeing _him_ nervous over something, but I understood and told him that he was doing a great job. We were very open to one another, and always found ourselves bringing out knew things to discuss or question. Another playdate was soon and I knew we were going out for dinner this time. It would be a bit more private still, as the place was somewhere fancy so a room could be rented.

Marco wanted me to make sure I didn't bruise too much at my fight and I was feeling good so far. The thought of having some playtime was there, always indulging into that afterwards. All this pent-up energy needed to go somewhere and my lover would not turn that down, especially when he knew by just one look.

Clothes found my body as people slowly began to disappear out of the two exits and I was humming in thought of what I could do to please Marco. My brothers bid me a farewell and I waved to them before continuing. The red necklace found my neck, enjoying it there, and reminded me even more of the other as I fixed my hoodie around a little thinking how I would have to start wearing warmer clothes soon. Starting to shift around, I headed for the exit, knowing I would get my cut tomorrow. Nami always played it safe and plus she said she wanted to talk with me over coffee for a bit. It smelled of Big/Little talk—happy to have someone else to talk to—and so I agreed with it.

"Oi!" As soon as I took a few steps in the alley, I noticed one of the fighters from the ring, someone who lost to someone below my brothers and me. This confused noise left me as he approached with a sneer and I readied myself and gave a light glare.

"What?" I questioned and the man was rubbing to his chin as he peered to me and gave a slight lip curl.

"Fight me." A look left me, as if notifying him of his utter lose and he grew angry. "I refuse to believe someone who gives themselves to another male so easily can beat me!" A look of disgust was there and I gave a harsh glare as I gritted teeth with a hiss.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"It's obvious when you are practically glued! It's _disgusting_! The way you two can even act like that in _public_ is downright sickening! _Especially_ when you got those fucking revolting looks to each other—nngh!" My hand quickly gripped him by the shirt and I threw him into the wall with a fist ready as I glared harshly to him with a sneer.

"You shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you." I spoke dangerously and he spat in my face, making me punch him across the face. Feet were moving and I pulled away whilst shoving him from my hand. Other fighters were there from his side and I soon found myself with a four on one battle.

It was hardly fair for them, the fight, but after coming out on top… it didn't feel satisfying. They were groaning and moaning in pain as I had begun to pick up the large red beads. Carefully counting and placing them in my hoodie pocket, knowing how many there were from counting them repeatedly. I had nearly lost myself when one guy snapped the necklace and I knew they regretted doing anything.

The last bead found my hand as my other hand was holding one side of my hoodie pocket so they couldn't escape and I began to leave. The complex not too far; it really being the place they took me the first time, but only saw the mudroom, laundry room sitting next to it. When I arrived back, my bottom lip being sucked on, Marco was waiting in the mudroom with a look of relief seeing me.

"I told you not to get too bruised." He smiled and then began to realize that I wasn't returning it. A look of concern flickered through him as the door closed shut behind me, being a type that self closes, and he was before me. "What's the matter, Ace?" My hand opened and I looked straight to his face.

"They broke it…" This shock was on him as he viewed the red bead and I shifted to my pocket to pull another out with it to show I carried more. "I… I have them all…" A comforting hand found my face as he soon moved to grasp the hand, taking the beads into the other.

"Come on." A nod left me as we moved to the elevator, hearing some of the family awake in the living space. The elevator showed up to open, Izo standing inside with a smile to me and Marco led me inside as I looked at the ground. "Not right now, Izo," is all my lover said as I shifted to lean against the elevator wall whilst wiggling fingers and gripping my hold of the hand in mine tighter. The doors closed and we went to our floor in silence before I was pulled along to our room.

We got in the bedroom, him moving to get a hand towel so I could pull out the beads. They were carefully placed and he moved to place them in the bathroom, probably in the sink. When he did that, I moved to the bed with shoes slipped off and climbed on it. I automatically curled into the giant bear and he soon joined me, turning me to face him.

"Tell me what happened, Ace…" His voice was light, soothing to hear and I viewed to his shirt, fingers shifting to mess with it in twiddles.

"Some fucker was taunting me to fight him, not even on level with Luffy!" The words came out sharply, glaring to the shirt and felt my chest clenching as I gritted teeth for a moment before it all began to spill. "H-He began mentioning how he wouldn't stand for a male fighter like me who gives themselves to another male to be stronger than him. Then he began sneering and I got angry and I slammed him into the wall. He had buddies there, it was four against one and I knew it wouldn't be a hassle. I was needing to cool off anyways, but one guy snapped the necklace and I just wanted to snap his neck! I beat the shit out of them! They were practically kicking them around on purpose when they noticed it was important to me!" Hands gripped to the shirt as I felt tears begin to slip as I leaned into him whilst trembling. "You gave me that! It was my first gift and they broke it!"

My arms moved to go behind him with hands gripping to his shoulders, pressing my face to his collarbone and let a frustrated cry leave me. They touched something absolutely _precious_ to me and even dared to kick it around.

"I was livid and so upset that it happened! I was filled with so much rage and beat them up and afterwards I was _devastated_ instead of happy! I should have been pleased and I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!" Fingers tightly gripped to him as I was fully resting against him, legs entwined together as tears lined my heated face.

"Why?" The question whispered out as a hand was comforting me along my back and to the back of my head. Thoughts ran through my head on it that fact alone and I was trying to calm my breathing. That really was the question of it all, _why_ didn't I feel relieved and just come back to fix it up.

Oh…

This feeling stirred in me in realization on why I could feel like this. Marco gave it to me as one of my first gifts, proudly rubbing my face with that 'good boy' he does and it meant a lot to me. I was given the necklace and he always twiddled with it too when wearing it. He also whispered compliments on how well it suited me or even how he would carefully remove it from me before we had some play time together.

"I don't want you mad at me…" The pained whisper left me and the fingers on my head continued to massage.

"Ace, I wouldn't get mad… you didn't do it on purpose…" The reassurance was there, but I kept my tight hold whilst rubbing my face against him.

"But I didn't…"

"Sshh, Ace, you did good…" A whine left my throat hearing the praise and he made sure to hold me firmly. "So, good… I'm proud of you. They deserved that for what they did and I am so happy you brought the beads back. We can get it easily fixed." Lips pressed to the top of my head and I relaxed against him a little. "Don't worry, everything is alright. It will only take a few days and I will make sure it has a sturdy cord to prevent this. I don't like seeing you so upset, especially when you have been such a good boy." A bit of shifting had me soon moving back a little, arm coming up to rub a sleeve to my face and looked to him with a searching look.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Ace," the hand that was on my head shifted to cup my cheek and he smiled to me warmly. "You are absolutely amazing and I never want to see your face twist in any type of pain not relating to other things that only lasts for a moment." A smile found me with a breathless laugh as he brought that up for a bit of humor on how I like some for play time.

"I'm sorry, Marco."

"No, not need to apologize, you did good." The cooing was there as he carefully brought me closer for kisses and I had hands lightly gripping to his shirt. "Let's take a bath so I can pamper those bruises and make you feel better."

"I'd like that…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The groan left him as I slowly rolled my hips and I noticed him shift a little before a hand was reaching back to grip my butt cheek. My lips kissed along his shoulder, a hand lining along his chest as I pressed my groin to his lower back and close to his butt. This hum was there as I rocked against him, kissing along the back of his neck and trailing my hand down his abs.

"Mh, it's a good morning…" The mumble came out as I chuckled still kissing more and shifted myself up to get the side of his neck, trailing to his ear. "Do you want to have some play time, little one?" A giggle left me at the question and I let my hand line along his hardening member loving that we slept naked most of the time, making him groan appreciatively.

"I want all of you, Marco." That seemed to wake him as he began shifting and was soon between my legs whilst hovering over me with blue eyes already dilated. Hands lined along my body as I put hands to the sides of my head, arching lightly with a moan as I loved the feel of lips beginning to trail along a pectoral. One hand stopped to my hip as the other continued to trail along my thigh and slipped between with a chuckle.

"Did I leave you that eager, yoi?" The lube already resting along was rubbed into me more as I moaned with a look to him as he pulled back with a smirk.

"You tease too much when I initiate it." I showed a pout as I kept myself calm for right now, but my face was already flushed. A chuckle left him, as his other hand moved to under my pillow and pulled out the lube bottle.

"I'm a little surprised you were able to prepare yourself next to me." This smile was on me at the achievement before he grabbed one of my hands to have it out. "Do it again." Surprise left me as I felt lube dribble lightly and he directed my hand back down.

"Wha? I-In front of you?" I nervously asked as he directed my hand, motioning my fingers to rub against my slick entrance. A lustful gaze pierced me as I moan from it alone, feeling it rile me up and he smirked.

"Don't you want me, little one?" A small sputter left me before I noticed him solely gazing to my face and I nervously slipped a finger in. This breath left me, feeling my loosened entrance as it was hot like before. Going ahead, I slipped in a second finger to press deeper with a groan as I felt eyes flutter close and my head roll back. My hand had moved to grab at my thigh as I began thrusting my fingers in a slow rhythm as I breathed out shakily, trying to pretend he wasn't watching.

"Mm— _aah_!" Feeling his finger slip in with mine startled me as his palm was on top of my hand now.

"You are such a good boy…" Praises left him along my chest as he kissed along there and I moaned out. We moved our fingers in a rhythm as I gasped out with groans as I felt myself tighten as he added another finger. "You did so well to stretch yourself, Ace… It seems you were eager to devour me." Lips whispered as he shifted towards my collarbone and I moaned out more before he pulled our hands away. A shaky breath left me as he directed my hand to grip to my other thigh. "Stay like that, yoi." The body shifted back as he was fully viewing me, making me whine lowly at the lustful gaze. He was practically fucking me with his eyes and I wiggled a bit in anticipation.

"M-Marco…"

"What is it, little one?" Blue gleamed darkly as he was enjoying letting fingers hover over along my calves, making me tremble with small gasps leaving me.

"Y-You're being mean…" I comment with toes curling and gave a look of need.

"Do you want me?"

"Mh, yes… I want you, Marco." I practically begged as those damned touches were sending a high through me and it was becoming hard not to touch myself even more. Legs shifted on the bed as hands moved to under each butt cheek and raised me up. A moan of anticipation left me as I felt him rub his cock against my entrance and I let out whines. His body shifted and I rolled my head back with a moan as he slowly pressed in.

"You can't be too sore for dinner, now." The words came out as a hand shifted to a thigh and was pressing more. It left me to gasp at the filling sensation and I squeezed eyes shut, trembling on how slow he was getting.

"M-more," the small beg left me and this chuckle left him.

"You love when I'm in you, don't you, Ace?" A moan left me as he finally fully sheathed into me and I gripped my legs whilst shifting my head. My eyes found him as he observed me with a smirk and didn't move at all.

"Yes, hah… I do…" I comment whilst he raised an eyebrow and kept that desiring look that shows nothing but approval.

"You know I have work, is that why you awoke me before my alarm?" He asked whilst I groaned from this sudden pause and shifted lightly. "Now, now, don't let go of your legs, little one."

"M-Marco…" The whimper left me as soon shifted to hover me with a smirk and I groaned as he pressed firmly against me, deeper. Lips were above mine as I panted and eyes flared to me.

"How much do you want me?"

"So bad!" I told him, trying not to look away as I felt my face burning with heat as he could make me feel so embarrassed, but good at the same time. Arms were shaking and he let his hands press to the mattress on either side of my chest, over my arms.

"Hang onto me, Ace." Hands automatically moved as I had them around to his back and lips pressed to mine. Moans rumbled through my throat as our mouths played whilst he began thrusting into my body. His hands taking a hold of my hips and I cried out against his mouth as he wasted no time to pound into my body. Lips moved and were to my neck with nips and kisses as I gripped tightly to him.

" _A-Aahh_! Marco~, _aah_!" My mouth was open as I closed eyes in bliss and enjoyed the whispers in my ear.

"You feel so good, Ace." That caused me to spike with more thrill and was arching into him. I cried out as he found my prostate and began to press for there more, cooing in my ear for further sounds.

They automatically spilled from lips as I let nails bite into his shoulder blades and was overwhelmed. A coil settled within my groin as I rocked back into him frantically for release and he was grunting with groans against my neck. I felt myself tightening as I felt my release soon tip over the edge and my head was back with a loud cry. This moan of pleasure left him into my ear as he pressed his forehead into my neck and continued until he came as well. I moved hands along his back as he rested against me and I soon giggled with a wide smile.

His alarm started going off and that made him snort whilst shifting away so he could lean over and turn it off. The body was hovering me properly again as he peered down at me with a smile before he kissed me. We soon stopped as I pursed lips and brought a hand up to cover my mouth. This chuckle left him as I flushed and he moved to lay kisses to my hand. Marco doesn't mind giving kisses in the morning, but I know I have bad morning breath and felt horrible if he even got a small whiff of it.

"Come take a shower with me."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The day went on, Marco having to go to work and I went out with my brothers. They both had time off and part of me thought about at least telling Sabo. I mentioned it to Marco and, as long as it didn't reach his family, he didn't mind. Though, he didn't want me to force myself just because it is family. He understood how I felt, but also mentioned it's okay on if I didn't want to say anything. So, I was letting the day play out.

When it moved closer to late afternoon, Luffy ran off to go hang out with Usopp and Chopper. Sabo and I were sitting on the couch in the living room enjoying a movie as we rambled off about random things and scenes in the movie. We even munched somewhat on some snacks between us and laughing about funny things.

"Those boots are nice," Sabo mentioned whilst indicating towards my feet as I still had them on and I grinned. "Are they Assiah brand?"

"Yeah, they are!"

"Those are expensive!" He mentioned in surprise and this laugh left me as I soon took a drink of my soda.

"I know, but Marco told me to pick whatever, so I did." This shrug left me since I learned a while ago that if Marco wanted to get me something, I just let him have his way. My lover did that on occasion, when we go out and notices me eyeing anything, he will tell me to get something. So, when he noticed my last boots were getting worn down, the soles barely holding for dear life, he took me to get a new pair. No protest left me since I learned it would do me no good and he would get his way on the matter.

"Ace…" I looked to green eyes and groaned with a hand rubbing to my head.

"No, Sabo, you don't get it… He likes buying me things. I told him I was buying a new pair next paycheck since I would have enough and he practically dragged me to the store. I've just learned if he wants to then I just go with it and use the money for something else I need." A frown was there on him and this whine left me in complaint as he had that look.

"You shouldn't take advantage of that, Ace."

"I'm not, he likes to spoil me!" I comment whilst quickly munching on some chips and he gave raised eyebrows.

"Don't you think he buys too much? It's not just materialistic and sex, right?" This groan left me after I swallowed food and soon shifted to put my drink to the coffee table. Hands rubbed to my pants, getting residue off and soon turned slightly with a frown whilst looking to my brother. Arms crossed as I contemplated on if I should say anything or not.

"Okay, look, Sabo…" I began carefully whilst propping a leg up on the other and kept eyes to him as he was curious. "I'm going to ask you to be very calm about this."

"On what?"

"Anything I say cannot leave you, okay? Like seriously, _don't_ tell _anyone_ unless I am comfortable with it." A slow nod left him in questioning and I shifted whilst moving arms so one had a bicep to the back of the couch. "Alright, do you know of… um, the dominant and submissive stuff?" This surprised look was there, probably contemplating if he wanted to hear anything about to leave my lips.

"Isn't it basically fetish things?"

"Sort of…" I moved a hand out in slight mentioning whilst keeping a serious face. "It depends on the relationship, so it can be a lifestyle, really." The words left me from what I have learned and he merely nodded as to understand and to continue. "Okay, so in the dominant/submissive community there is different lifestyles, got that?"

"Following."

"Good, now, what you need to understand is that Marco and I fall under something called DD/lg." I knew he would be confused on the labeling and I moved hands to rub against each other. "The terminology is different for each couple, but it's commonly referred to as Daddy Dom and little girl." Green eyes stared to me and I knew he wasn't fully processing so I made sure to explain more. "There's a lot to it, more along the lines of a Big/Little thing. I do not call Marco daddy, okay? Before that starts festering. He's just my big—my dominant—and I am his little. Bigs take really good care of their littles, they like to do that."

A silence followed as Sabo was trying to take it in, arms slowly crossing as he was thinking everything over. My brother is very down to earth and open, but I know this is a bit more out of his field on anything. He doesn't even understand why people roleplay and the only reason I don't like it is because I don't have the patience for it. Though, I have been rethinking that with Marco lately and have been thinking of random things to maybe surprise him with.

"Wait," he finally spoke up lightly and gave a look of questioning. "So, he's like a… _caregiver_ for you?"

"Sort of, yeah."

"And you two still do bedroom things?" A grin left me as he got his answer with just that alone and soon gave shifting eyebrows of thought. "Explain a little more."

"Okay, um, well a caregiver is a parental figure or an influence on the Little. While the caregiver may be the dominant one, relationships of this dynamic require more love, support, care, and guidance. It's not just about fetishes and all the pain things don't usually play a role unless it's something for more of the bedroom stuff. There is a lot more to it and takes a lot of trust in your partner. And each relationship is different, since there is the whole age play and power exchange stuff involved. It's hard to explain, and I am still learning." I explained as much as I could and he slowly nodded his head to soak it in whilst staring to me.

"So, he's your caregiver?" A nod left me and he continued, "And you are the 'little'?" Another nod left, "So, he just spoils you with everything?"

"Well, yes _and_ no. I mean, he loves to spoil me, but it's by no means letting me get lazy. He's actually supporting me on getting a different job, you know? Like, I am still working hard and everything to get places, but he just likes to support me. He praises me a lot and gifts things and I very much enjoy being with him, knowing I have someone to turn to." Eyes stared in slight surprise and it was a little weird saying this all. "Sorry for laying this all on you."

"No… it's fine. I've just never heard of this big/little thing, so I am a bit running behind on my thoughts." The words came out seriously and soon he let out a breath. "I guess I'm just happy that he treats you right and I'm glad you all have things working out."

"Thanks, Sabo."

"Yeah, but kind of lay off on this until I do my own research." A light laugh left me, figuring he would want to and I kept a smile. "Does his family…?"

"Just a few." A nod left him before he shifted to pat at my arm.

"I won't mention it, plus it's a bit complex in my head to even think about that." A chuckle left me before he moved to grab some chips.

"So, you going to tell me about Koala?" He almost choked on his food and I laughed out as his face beamed in embarrassment. "It's _so_ obvious!"

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

We had to dress more appropriately for the dinner, being a fancy restaurant and all. A nice red long-sleeve, button-up shirt was on me with nice cufflinks he put on me. The shirt is tucked into my black slacks whilst shining black shoes fit on my feet and, luckily, he decided not to torture me with any tie or suit jacket. After I was dressed up, he rounded to make sure everything was fine and that's when he firmly squeezed my hips.

"You look ravishing." Words were in my ear as he moved closer and I chuckled lightly.

"I still hate it~!" This snort left him as he soon moved to be before me with a smile as he began using a comb in my hair. Complaints left me as he tried to tame the unruly mess and I shifted whilst ruffling fingers again through it. "Leave my hair alone, it looks weird when you try to tame it too much." The comb was tossed behind him, surprising me before he shifted to have both hands to my head with fingers through strands. Lips pressed to mine and I groaned as I moved to firmly return it. We pulled apart whilst he brushed fingers through my hair with blue eyes staring to me.

"Are you ready, yoi?"

"Yes, but I want to play wrestle later." An eyebrow lift in questioning as he left my hair alone and I chuckled. "I'm wearing your favorite underwear." Eyes dilated at those words with a low groan as he tilted his head.

"You are being a devious li'l today."

"That's because Marco has been stressed this past week." I comment with a slight pout forming and eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, it can't be helped, yoi."

"Then it can't be helped to please you! Stupid." I mention whilst he shifted and a hand firmly smacked my butt cheek with a strong grip. Lips shifted before he groaned in realization that I _was_ wearing the underwear he liked.

"Don't turn me on at dinner, Ace."

"You're no fun." Eyebrows raised and this look was there as he kept a grip, pulling me against him and I grinned. A finger tapped under my chin as he viewed my face whilst pressing chaste kisses.

"We are going, no matter how hard you try." This whine left me, making him snort out that he caught on, and I had my chin to his chest.

"I hate wearing this stuff!"

"I know, but it's only dinner."

"It's going to take _forever_."

After he put my necklace on, we left to go to the restaurant and I made sure to behave. Sitting next to Perona again, as she requested, and on the other side of me was Monet. Nami couldn't make it this time and our doms sat at another table. Perona giggled and joked that we were at the 'kiddie' table and Rina flourished in agreement whilst stopping from coloring in her princess coloring book. Actually, I had a coloring book too since she brought enough and I haven't colored something in a really long time, so I have an Avengers one. Rina was overly pleased that she found one I would enjoy, seeming to have done this before since everyone else had one as well. Zoro only commented on it being a good stress relief, since Rina would practically beg for the person to color too.

It was a great dinner, talking about random things and we vaguely touched up on things with our lovers. Rina was over the moon as usual about Doflamingo, which I was so happy to see. Marco really made me feel over the moon with him and then I heard her saying how much she loved her daddy and that her daddy was being extra coddling with whispering about how much he loved her. That kind of made me a little… _envious_. I mean, not of either of them, just the overall fact of how much they showed on that affection.

 _Did Marco love me?_

That dwelled on me throughout the dinner, I think Perona took notice on my slight attitude change. Though, I merely pretended that nothing was wrong and we were all having a good time. Dinner was amazing and our doms teased us a little with giving us sparkling juice—since all of us are old enough to drink. Surprisingly, it was really good and I made the comment, which Monet and Tashigi agreed with me.

When the dinner was finished, Rina left with her daddy and so did Tashigi as they had somewhere else to be. We lingered a little longer, Marco letting me get dessert and during that, Zoro left with Benn. I enjoyed my food as the last two were chattering about something for the time being before Perona had lowered her voice.

"Ace?" I hummed out in questioning as I looked to her and she had a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

"What ya mean?" I asked out and this twiddling of fingers were there before a hand was to my arm as it rest on the support.

"Earlier, you looked a bit… troubled about something." I looked to her before remembering on what Rina was mentioning and soon lowered my fork with a slight frown on me.

"It's not that big of a deal… I just thought of something." I tried to shrug it off, but Monet was shifting lightly to motion my fork down fully.

"Ace," Monet had begun as I peered to her and a reassurance was there. "A daddy shows love to their little in different ways, but I can tell what Rina said hit at home for you, didn't it?" A frown settled on my face as I looked to my plate and soon shifted a little in my seat.

"Sort of? I mean, I know Marco does… it's just…" The words trailed off as I leaned an elbow on the armrest whilst my face rested against my hand.

"He hasn't told you?" I flickered eyes to Perona and felt the clenching deepen whilst picking at my pants.

"A-Am I doing something wrong?" I whispered my question, a bit scared that maybe he hadn't said it was because something wasn't right.

"No, Ace," Perona shook her head with a smile to me. "Maybe he doesn't want to push you on that, since most people wait to say those words. It's a big step for a lot of people and he may just be afraid you are going to pull away from him." I kept my frown as I slowly nodded in understanding and she patted my arm that was still on the support. "Maybe just tell him first, I'm sure he wants to hear it as well."

"Monet?" Vergo was by the table and we looked to him as he gave a slight questioning stare.

"Coming, papa." The words left Monet as she began getting up with a pat on my shoulder. "It will be fine Ace."

"Thanks, Monet." I mention as she began to leave and I shifted to finish my dessert. Perona still gave a look of worry, but soon our doms were moving to get up as well.

"Are you almost done, Ace?" Hearing my lover's voice, I smiled and nodded. Even though I was dwelling on it all, I couldn't help the warmth he spread through my body when gazing to him, especially when giving a smile. They seemed to be wrapping up, Perona moving to stand and I took the last bite and started to stand as well. With a quick drink, I had it all swallowed down and I moved with her to our doms.

We left together, all four of us as Marco was walking next to me and it seemed like it weighed heavily on me. People stared in questioning at seeing the pair before us and then here we were. They either stayed confused, curious, or a bit disturbed on the matter. A bit of clenching was there, hoping Marco never dwelled on that and hoped it really was just him afraid of losing me. We got to the car as I bid the other two farewell and I was buckled in.

"I told you wouldn't be so bad, yoi." I smiled to Marco as he gave a look, teasing me lightly since I didn't want to come along at first. Now I wasn't so sure if I wanted to disappear because of the evening or think how I enjoyed it.

"The coloring was fun, Rina said she would hold onto the book for me until next time, so that's really cool!" I mentioned and this chuckle left him as he shifted gears to pull out of the parking lot. The hand was on my thigh and I moved a hand to soon grip as well before gazing out the window.

It didn't take long to return to his place where we moved through the home, but got stopped by Vista and Curiel. They teased me for being in such nice clothing, but I knew they did it fondly towards me. The family has shown greatly of how much they accepted me and I was glad of that, especially with my brothers too. While we talked, Marco had soon said that we should go get comfortable and I merely agreed. The two brothers said they would see me later and I agreed whilst following my lover to the elevator. I chattered about some other things, including the dessert I had. He smiled the whole time before finding his room and I pushed for my shoes off. When beginning on my shirt, he grabbed to my hands to pull me. Slight confusion was in me at why he pulled me to the couch to sit down next to him.

"What is it, Marco?" The question left me and this look was there of worry.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?" I vocalized my confusion and blinked to him a few times. He gripped my hands lightly, showing a firm hold and kept my gaze.

"At the end, you looked like something was bothering you." That had it suddenly click and I felt my expression falter, him seeing it right away. "What is it, Ace?" Lips shifted as I soon looked away and pursed my mouth as I tried to ignore my thoughts.

"It's not really important," the words left me, almost cursing myself for not bringing it to light, but I was afraid to know… I guess? I mean, Marco shows that he does and everything, but I guess I would ruin it if I told him I wanted him to say it.

"Of course it is. You can tell me." My eyes stared to the coffee table, which was showing it needed to be cleaned off, and I let out a short whine.

"I don't know… I mean, it's just stupid…" The words left me as he patiently waited for me to figure out what to do or say. Feet shifted against each other as I bit my lip and soon it began to spill a bit more incoherently in understanding. "I got upset, Rina talks so highly and how her daddy gives so much of his love and talking about it and I just don't know! I was upset and I know you love me and everything and I just not sure on it all…" My words were rambling as I squeezed his hands nervously and kept my eyes away.

"Ace," my mouth stopped moving as I was going to probably spout more nonsense and I soon pursed lips. "Look at me, please." I felt my cheeks flush deeper and let eyes shift to view him, but my head was tilted as I felt awful for being so worked up over this. A smile was there as he viewed to me whilst a hand moved to brush along my cheek. "I love you." The words sent a flaring through me and I tried really hard not to break into a grin whilst legs were moving a little in a happy wiggle. "And before you think otherwise, I really do. I just didn't want to rush you in case saying the words would push you over the edge." My lips were shifting trying to stop that grin, but he smiled in knowing as I soon let it show whilst looking away. "Come here, little one."

That had me looking back as he tugged and I soon shifted to be sitting in his lap with my chest feeling light. Hands moved along my hips and he was smiling up at me with lips joining mine in chaste kisses. Knowing that everything was set right helped make my day and just hearing it sent prickles of passion trough me.

"Mh, Ace, I love you." The whisper made me wiggle against him more with hands finding his face as I began kissing more firmly. Our lips moved together as I enjoyed it, noticing his hands unbuttoning my shirt, and I pulled a bit back to hover my mouth over his.

"I love you, too."

That smile made everything even better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:: Glad you lovelies enjoy this! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! If I can make a part for it in the collection I will, or I might reply and add it, nihihihi!**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Your Little One**

"I'm not." A groan left him as I grinned deviously and he gave a look with those glasses still on his face.

"What is my li'l up to when I have a business meeting in just a few minutes on skype?" This hum left me with a smirk and soon turned whilst walking to the bed.

"I told you I'm not up to anything, I just wanted to give you a kiss, stupid." A look was there in questioning and I was climbing onto the bed to get the bear situated. "Theo and I will be over here playing a game." The words left me as blue eyes stared and I had my Gameboy out.

"One." A finger pointed and I chuckled with wiggles before relaxing against the big bear.

The video conference went on for a while and I soon felt myself grinning as I glanced to him. Marco was talking about something, making certain points and I knew it was mainly friendly chatter right now. My Gameboy was tossed against the bear as I moved off the bed and shifted quietly. A glance was to me for second before he looked back towards his laptop. I had pursed lips before quickly shifting down and crawling under his desk. This slight noise of confusion left him before I had lowered his chair, which he readjusted himself.

"No, it would be better if you did that." Hearing him talk all professional made me grin as I soon shifted to rub hands along his thighs.

He stiffened with an inhale of breath as he began to realize what I had been planning. A hand had moved to grab one of mine and pointed a finger towards me blindly. I licked my lip and some of my teeth as I shifted to suck on the digit. The other fingers gripped my hand as I ran my tongue along his finger and my other hand shifted to be resting near his crotch. He took his hand back as he was shifting something around.

"I have the work here, mentioning of our sales, did you forget?" Nothing commented back as he had an ear piece in the whole time and I smirked as I began rubbing his cock. Legs shifted and his lower back shifted forward as I noticed him preventing himself from making a noise. "I can repeat it all if you would like to hear my view on it, Mister Dracule, Mister Akagami." That had me giggle as I carefully rubbed his legs again as he talked of a sales report, but slowly let my fingers undo the button and zipper.

The bulge showing was his cock very pleased at the attention, though it's host may not be so much at this very moment. I was very happy that the semi-erection was pulsing against my fingers rubbing and I didn't waste time pulling down his underwear when he was done with the sales pitch. His breath hitched lightly, noticing his stomach shift in his shirt as I moved forward. A hand held the member as I soon took the head into my mouth. The body shifted as papers were lifted and moved around some more.

"Do you think something needs to be changed?" I giggled lightly at him being so professional and sucked on the head of his cock that was fully erect now. I pulled back for lips to rest to the head and I looked up. A paper was up as blue eyes gleamed down to me through glasses and I could tell he was having a dilemma of to praise me or to punish me. I held his member as I sucked along the side and noticed his face twist in pleasure for a moment before moving papers and going back to his work. "No, I will make sure to check my itinerary." The comment was made and I went back to pleasing him.

My mouth worked on his member as I made sure to be quiet and took him fully into my mouth after a few bobs. Legs shifted as I soon felt a hand in my hair and I sucked before beginning to bob my head carefully, not wanting to bump the desk. A breath left him, trying to cover it as a sigh for the conversation, but by how he gripped it was meant for me. I felt pride for being naughty and I attended to the head whilst keeping my rhythm of sucks and bobs. As I continued, I noticed he was close and soon began using my hand to pump him quickly. A jolt was there at the sudden change and I waited to soon be hit with his release. I was a little surprised it shot out onto my face and soon shifted to clean him up. Fingers massaged my head and I looked up at him to see him glance, face changing after he was looking to the computer.

"Excuse me, I need to use the restroom." That was all he said as he paused his video and turned off his mic. The body shifted as he looked down to me and smirked. "You always need to clean up the messes you make, Ace." A cheeky grin left me as I took a hand to have his fingers line the mess and I began sucking on them. This groan left him as he helped get more of the mess in my mouth and I noticed him shift, whilst I was dragged along. "I don't know if I should praise you or punish you." A low moan left me as I was on knees and he leaned over to kiss my lips.

"I don't know, do you have time in your itinerary, Mister Fennec?" I teased whilst he lowly groaned and shifted his tie off.

"Bed." A giggle left me as I got up and he soon followed after me. "Shirt, yoi." I took my shirt off and he commented my shorts next, making me more excited. My hands were gripped to go behind my back and his tie was around my wrists loosely. Lips kissed to my shoulder as he led me to get on the bed. "Bend over." I did as he said, face and chest finding the mattress and he was shifting around.

Waiting, he soon returned whilst shifting my underwear to start pulling them to the bottom of my thighs before I groaned at the feel of something rubbing between cheeks. Something pressed in and I gasped out lightly at the feel with low moans. Whatever it is was positioned in place as I felt something go around my waist, avoiding my erection, and then a snap was heard. Hands were gone and I rubbed my face to the bed as I soon turned my head to the end of the bed where he stood grinning.

"Be good until I am finished." A quiver went through me as I whined out.

"Y-You are just going to leave me here?" The question made him smirk whilst moving over the foot board so he could grip my chin.

"It's for being impatient, but also for being adventurous, so I am returning it." The hand shifted with a small remote in hand and I looked to it as I gave a curious pout. Lips kissed to my cheek and he pulled back whilst going to his desk for hand sanitizer. I whimpered lightly as the pressure there was different and I wasn't sure on what it was. "Don't move from there, little one." A finger pointed to me before going to lips. "And stay quiet." Going back to his chair, I whined lightly as I shifted my hips with a small groan of making the item move. "Sorry, I am back now."

A huff left me as I heard him begin talking and rubbed my face to the bed before gazing off in the room. I could easily get out of the tie, but that would probably upset Marco, so I said in my position. Hearing him talk made me frown more as he didn't sound close to being finished now. Then I jerked as I felt vibrations assaulting inside of my body. Jolting, I soon shoved my face into mattress with a moan as toes dug into the bed. Pleasure spiked along my spine in delight as I gripped onto the tie and was shifting hips as it felt good.

Then they stopped and I swallowed whilst viewing over in surprise. He merely showed the remote to the side of his laptop and I could see his smirk. A short whine left me as he was going to torture me like nothing was happening, that's mean… and exciting. Gah, why does he have such great ideas when I try to be the adventurous one for once? Of course, not that I mind since he sent another wave through my body.

A moan left me, muffled by the bed as I couldn't move legs anywhere, being trapped in my underwear still. The spikes of pleasure tingled up my spine as I felt myself begin to pant and rock hips more. It felt good, that thrumming of delight in my system as the vibrations continued. It was also torturous as I couldn't move much and I gripped the tie more. Moans spilled from lips as my erection was twitching in glee of the swirling need in me.

" _A-mmff_!" The sudden jolt of a higher intensity had me shove my face to the mattress with trembles. Toes pressed to the bed as I jerked at the assault and was trying to get myself in control. Whimpers and moans were leaving me into the mattress to stay quiet, but I couldn't help my body shifting around. I couldn't exactly make up my mind if I wanted more or for it to lay off since I wanted Marco before I came. "M-Marco…" I practically whimpered his name as he lowered the intensity and I gasped in breaths, but still groaned at the low vibrations.

"Very well, I need to go as well." I heard the words clearly and shifted to look over as he soon ended the call and closed his laptop.

The headset was unplugged and to the side before he looked to me with a smirk. I shivered at the gaze as he began moving over to me after setting his glasses down and I groaned lowly. He shifted behind me with a hand rubbing to a butt cheek and I whined lightly as the vibrations continued to linger. The hand was away as I heard him shifting and hoped clothes were coming off. A sudden smack made me cry out with a low moan as he rubbed tenderly to the spot; that being for the one he started to count earlier.

"Good boy for not moving…" He mentioned whilst rubbing and he increased the intensity again. Moans flowed from my mouth as I trembled in delight and shifted legs together as I tried not to let that boil get to me.

"M-Marco~!" I moaned out and you could hear the beg in my tone as he soon clicked it off. Gasps left me as he hummed out and I swallowed thickly. "I want you, hah…" I whined with a wiggle and he chortled lightly with fingers lining up a thigh slowly.

"Be more specific, little one." He spoke out and I groaned in slight embarrassment.

"I w-want you in me, please…" I moaned lowly as fingers drew closer to the toy and then he pulled away, but I heard a soft snap.

"Do you want my cock inside of you, Ace?" A groan left me at the way he spoke so deeply and I gasped as the toy slowly slid out.

"Y-yes," I spoke out as I gripped the tie and it was fully out.

"Yes, what?" Lips trembled as I swallowed the lump in my throat before panting out more.

"I want y-your cock inside of me, Marco." It wasn't very loud as I could feel myself being flushed by that alone—never mind being all worked up—that was probably what made me brighten right up. A groan left him as he soon shifted on the bed and I arched as he began sliding into me. " _O-Ohh_ ~, Marco! _A-Aah_!" I moaned out with eyes closed and noticed that I was drooling, not really sure on when or how long, but I was resting my chin to the bed where a wet spot was.

"Such a good job," the praise was there and hands rubbed my lower back. "I love you, Ace." That made my heart soar as I practically mewled and then gasped as he began rocking into me. "Just let me take care of you now." Moans sputtered from me as he found my prostate and was thrusting into that spot roughly. My legs spread as much as they could with my underwear and I let my face rest sideways into the bed as he continued to rock in me.

" _Aahh, haa_!" I cried out as it felt good and one hand gripped mine as I trembled with eyes squeezed shut. Feeling the boiling at the highest had me wiggle a little as I moaned in delight and let it snap. I came with a cry of relief and he continued to ride in me at a milder pace before pressing to grind. Small groans left me at the pressure, but didn't complain as I want him to for a second time. Fingers loosened the tie so I could have my hands back and he stopped to lean over and kiss along my back.

"Are you sore anywhere, yoi?" The question was whispered on my back as I shifted hands to rest by my head and he slipped out of me, but I knew he was still hard.

"No," I mention as I was getting my breathing in check and he moved hands down my thighs to soon help pull off underwear fully.

"Good, I'm not through with you." A groan of anticipation left me as he chuckled and moved to flip me over. Lips hovered mine and we kissed slowly as he smirked with blue eyes gleaming to me. "I love you so much." I moaned lightly with arms around his neck and I brought him close with lips hovering and as I spoke they fluttered against his.

"I love you, too, Marco."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Our life was practically normal and I showed a bit when in public, but never too much to have people stare. Thatch would spar with me on occasion, cursing with laughter when I would beat him, but he expected it mostly. Izo would sometimes watch to comment on our fighting, which had me realize on how they improved themselves. Jozu sometimes fought with me, but I could tell he was a bit surprised by my quick movements and I commented he should fight Luffy since he is basically a ball of rubber. Which, at this point, Thatch agreed with laughter as he enjoyed fighting against my brother.

Then I got to hear the run-on joke about Thatch's name, including too many shots and him being too drunk to correct anyone. He is known as the Womanizer because he was flirting with a bunch of women and someone stated that, so he would boast he should have it as a nickname. That of course, was something to come to bite him in the butt later and couldn't back out. The women got a kick out of it, anyways, and it sometimes attracted some ladies to the fights to see him. So, sometimes the owners didn't mind and got some assistance to be sign holders of the next fight. That was interesting to see on following occasions and I started showing up to their club to fight.

People were virtually shitting bricks when I started showing up more, rumors spreading that I was a part of the family. Then things were more spreading out how the top fighters were type of 'allies' and had each other's backs, which was basically true. Pops considered us three family and was our speed dial if trouble came up. We have had a few fighters approach when I am standing with Marco and sneer a comment our way, which usually makes me shove the fighter towards the ring to show who was the weak one. It fundamentally ended with me wiping the floor with them. Though, that usually drives some away except the _really_ stupid or newer ones.

I fought that night like usual, being the new acclaimed Whitebeard fighter and I was fine with it. Slowly, Luffy was taking over the other place for the Strawhats they started referring to them after my baby brother, and Sabo was getting out of fighting. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but he had other things important to him that I understood since Marco is mostly spectating because of his work and everything. Though, I have a feeling part of Sabo's is also the fact of Koala getting a bit worried over him, which was funny seeing him still trying to deny that they are going on dates.

' _We're just hanging out'_ my ass.

This night of fights was just a way of showing my official placing and I kept my name, obviously. I just got done with my third fight and grabbed a drink at the bar. Marco was talking to Thatch about a major fight he had coming up, his brother always liked having a pep talk because it got him pumped for his fight. Excitement thrummed me as I drank my water and was tapping a bare foot back since I preferred to fight like this. It was cooler outside, but I also got hot doing the fights so I knew to just bring clothes with me. Blenheim is the owner of the place and was attending the bar that I was at, but he was busy cleaning a spot that a fighter had just been with probably his sweaty arm on the counter.

"Oi, boy," my eyebrow twitched at the way I was being addressed and ignored the man coming over. "Oi, I'm talking to you, FireFist." That had me look over with a look and raised eyebrows.

"Now you are addressing me properly, fucktard." I mention blatantly and took a drink as he strolled up.

"Nah, I should call you _bitch_ then to address someone like you." This scowl was on me as I glared to him and this look was there of a snarky grin. "I overheard you, bitch. Getting called a _good boy_ and shit like that from your pimp." That had me stare in slight surprise on when he had heard anything and the way he called Marco.

"Well, fuck, didn't realize that you wanted to be called _princess_ , I'll make sure to do that since you seem so interested." A blanching look was there of distaste before he seemed to change tactics as eyes trailed me.

"I bet you cry like a bitch in bed, too, is that what gets him off? A bitch?"

"Hey now, are you trying to squeeze in our nest?" I questioned and that leer smile made my insides curl in disgust.

"You get off to that kind of shit, huh? Is that why you love fights, you whore?" That made my lip curl in distaste as he was right before me that I could smell his nasty breath.

"Like _any_ whore would sleep with your nasty ass." A startled noise left me as a hand quickly hit and grabbed my junk. I punched him out of reflex, making him stumble away and I was so fucking glad I had a cup on or that would have hurt a lot worse. "Keep your fucking hands off, prick!" I shouted whilst having an arm lower as my hips were back in case for some crazy reason he tried again. He was still standing and rubbed his cheek with that disgusting leer.

"What's the matter, slut?" I glared with gritted teeth before I was surprise when he was grasped and head bashed into the counter. Marco was holding him in place and I could see the face of feral hatred.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about him like that, got me?" The words seethed and people had turned attention at what was happening, not being a big deal since the next fight hadn't started yet. The guy was groaning and Marco had smashed his head into the counter again with a tense stance. " _Got_ _me_?"

"Yes, sir!" That had him throw the guy to the ground and Jozu came over with arms crossed to escort him out.

People were staring in slight confusion and a glance towards me as I had relaxed my stance before they all tensed whilst turning away. My lover was glaring their direction before moving over to me and motioned for the room behind the bar. We moved to into the room where the swinging door started to slow behind us and hands were soon gripping to my butt cheeks. A low moan left me as I was held to a body and thinking about it made me grin.

This giggle left me, letting the switch flip as I lined hands over his chest, that annoying turtleneck shirt in the way. Though, it looked really good on him and I enjoyed wiggling against him happily. Marco knew I could defend myself, let's me do it all the time, but this time had been different. That man stepped over boundaries and that made my lover _extremely_ unhappy about what happened even without probably realizing where exactly.

"Do you know where?" I asked curiously and he sighed out whilst lips began kissing to my cheek.

"Doesn't matter." _As I thought_ , and it only made me chuckle more as I put hands behind his head.

"Then I should probably not tell you." I comment with a smile up at him and that had him fester with hands gripping.

"Where, yoi?" A chuckle left me as I got a good grip around his neck before shifting to rock hips against him. That made him flicker a glare to the door and I laughed lightly before pulling him down to give chaste kisses to his chin, stubble scratching against my lips. "Pops is going to have to bail me."

"Marco~!" I whined in complaints and he chortled whilst giving me kisses with fingers rubbing. "Mh, I'm wearing a cup anyways so he didn't get to feel anything important."

"That's beside the point." He growled lightly whilst I pulled him to give more kisses as I smiled happily.

"I love you, Marco." A look was there, flickering his mood and gave kisses though his brow was still furrowing. "Anyways, I have nothing to worry about with you around." That seemed to tip him to showing pride in himself and let hands move to around my waist to hold onto me.

"I love you, Ace. And I will always be there to beat the hell out of anyone who touches my li'l." A giggle rolled out of me as I grasped a hold with my face burying into his neck.

"I know!" I told him, making him shift a little in a rock and I knew that made him swell in happiness that I trusted him so much. Which I do; Marco is someone I could fall back and have no worries on if he would catch me or not because I know he would in a heartbeat. Hollers about 'Womanizers' fight was heard and I wiggled lightly to pull back. I gave a big smooch before shifting to the door with a grin to him. "Let's go watch our brother fight!" A grin was there as he soon followed to join and I let myself flicker to show a cocky smirk as I moved towards the fighting ring.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A laugh left me in sputters and my hand moved to cover my mouth to try and stop it. Light blue eyes looked to me in confusion as the woman across from me was rolling eyes in exasperation. It seems Nami always has to inform the _waiter_ at this fine establishment that she was in a relationship and it was a bit of a shock that it was because of me this time.

"I'm sorry." I comment with a hand waving and my friend looked with eyebrows raised, knowing I wasn't because I looked away to control myself.

"Sanji," she began with a smile to the blonde who looked to her in waiting. "I have already told you, I'm happy with Robin."

"I know, I'm just checking so he keeps it in his pants." A finger pointed to me and that had me look to him in an expression of asking he was serious.

"Dude, I've been in a steady relationship for like four months." I comment with arms crossed and he shrugged.

"You bounced before, I didn't want Nami to be a rebound." Surprise was on me as I couldn't believe he commented that out loud, not usually one to be so blunt.

"Sanji, have you had a cigarette today?" I asked and that had him grit teeth a bit as his thumb rubbed to fingers. A groan soon left him as he ruffled a hand through blonde hairs and Nami sighed out.

"I know you are trying to cut back, but are you even trying the herbal ones that Chopper gave you?" A slight grimace was there from the blonde as he soon pushed to my shoulder and I smiled whilst scooting over in the booth.

"No, it sounds disgusting."

"Dude, cigarettes are gross." I comment and he elbowed me a few times, which made me laugh.

"Sorry, Ace, I'm a bit cranky." I put fingers close together to imply my sarcasm and he rolled eyes whilst I laughed with a pat to his shoulder.

"No worries."

"Plus, I didn't know you settled with someone." A grin was on me at that and I gave a look to him as a prewarning. "Lay it on me."

"Awesome, so I'm seeing Marco." Surprise showed and then it all seemed to click into place.

"Oh, so the club switch?" A nod left me and that made him understand a lot better before looking in questioning. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"I've always swung both, but don't usually boast about it since I hadn't found someone at the time." A hand moved to grab an extra straw on the table and began taking it out of the paper. That's when he began to gnaw on it viciously, making Nami and I chuckle in amusement.

"So, what's up with you two then? Not trying to sound rude, but last I check, you don't like shopping and you don't care for his eating habits." Sanji commented and I looked to Nami to somehow explain without being too straightforward.

"We have common interests, such as being able to complain about our honeys without being worried about what we say." She shrugged in explanation and he nodded in some understanding, that made me grateful. Teeth continued to chew as I could tell his craving was bad and I frowned a bit.

"Dude, have an herbal one and I will pay for Luffy's meal next time. Promise." That had him glance over in surprise at me before slowly pulling his straw away with a look to it.

"Damn, is it that bad?"

"Well, you haven't been too much of a gentleman either, Rina and Bonney asked about you in concern." That had Sanji realize more and he groaned, but I pat to his shoulder with a grin.

"Do you want me to do one with you? I mean they won't hurt me." I offered and he soon shook his head after a second of contemplation.

"No, thanks though. Sorry, guys." We only smiled as he got up before tapping at the table. "Your meal is on me today." A grin was on me as we hadn't got our ticket yet and I drank on my beverage. Sanji left with hopefully an herbal cigarette on his mind and I looked to the woman.

"So, tell me about what happened during the video conference, Robin mentioned Marco seemed a _little_ preoccupied." A grin was on me that someone sort of noticed and Nami smiled really big. "Oh? Do tell~!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"But Marco, she totally started it." I whined lowly as we were in his office, stopping in after I had lunch with Izo and had gave a choice word to someone in the hallway.

"She's a business associate of another company." A look was to me in exasperation and I frowned lightly before it flickered as I crossed arms.

"B-but she—!" I started to explain more and got a glare of blue eyes and I frowned more with a breath coming out. "Fine… Sorry…" I whispered lightly, not feeling wrong in this situation since on what she was implying and doing to me, but also knew it was an important thing.

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." A sigh left me as I soon uncrossed arms and nodded to my lover as he gave a look of approval. "Go."

The finger pointed, wanting me to go do it now before the woman leaves and I whined lightly before moving. By the time I reached the elevator, the blonde-haired woman was walking onto it and I moved to get on as well. Green eyes found me with a smirk of interest and I cleared my throat lightly.

"I apologize for my words and actions, ma'am." I comment politely and I strained to ignore as a finger trailed under my chin.

"I accept your apology; why don't you join me for dinner in my way of showing how everything is better?" A smile was there with a tilt of her head and I swallowed as I knew that look. I wanted to protest, but had a feeling Marco might want me to go through with it just once to make sure everything was settled properly.

"If that's what you want, ma'am."

"Please, call me Domino." A nod left me in understanding as the elevator stopped and she began for it after pulling away. "I expect you at the Baratie at five sharp." A manicured hand waved out as I stayed on the elevator.

"Yes, Domino." I replied politely and a few others got on the elevator. I pushed buttons for everyone and they greeted me in either acknowledgement or only in a slight manner, since most knew I was a 'friend' of Marco's.

Once reaching the floor of his office, I went back in with a pout and he gave a look. It didn't take much for him to know I had apologized and he smiled whilst waving me over. A slight smile was on me as I moved over and enjoyed the hand finding my hip to rub.

"See? It wasn't that bad?" I gave a look and he chuckled in amusement. "Do you want to have your favorite for dinner?"

"Can't." I comment and eyebrows raised since I had only told him moments before we should have dinner. "Domino wanted to show properly that we were fine, so we are having dinner." A look of curiosity was there before he rubbed more with a smile.

"Then I have no choice but to pamper you later for being such a good boy." That made my switch flicker with a flush and he shifted before I was in his lap sideways with a grin.

"I did good?"

"Yes, very, I'm proud of you taking the offer." A wiggle left me as I wrapped arms around his neck and he met me for chaste kisses. "Be on your best behavior later." A finger moved to tap my lips and I grinned with a deep flush. That smirk he had showed promised things and I was very anticipated for them. "Here," he moved the hand and to his drawer to soon pull out a chocolate bar and I practically squealed in delight. I gave a firm kiss before hopping out of his lap with the candy and went to his seating area to munch on it.

"Thank you~!"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Dressing nicer for the restaurant, I had gone with using one of their lesser cars since driving in an expensive one made me nervous. The weather was finally being too cold for my bike and so I had to make do with walking or taking the one car they had as backup purposes. Pops almost bought me a car, but I absolutely insisted that this was more my style anyways.

After going in and finding her waiting in the foyer part of the place, we were seated by a waiter I sort of knew through Sanji. His name is Gin and he looked in questioning on me being there with Domino since I usually came with one of my friends or Marco in the recent months. No comment was made though as we seated at a table and the woman was fixing her hair lightly. It was in an up-do, making me wonder how freaked out Izo would be with how she did it, and I noticed her black dress slim to her body. No questions, she had a large bust and I wondered what kind of bet Nami would make to guess if she had either a push-up on or had work done.

We had ordered beverages, me going with a water and she had some sweet tea. I felt awkward at this moment and started to make casual talk on how the rest of her day went. It was nerve-wracking more so than when I first went on a date with Marco. This is by far a date, but it still unnerved me that the woman was smirking to me with her body shifting at angles. I wasn't dense, but I also don't like jumping to conclusions too fast on these certain matters. Which is why I apologized in the first place because I thought she had made an erotic comment about me with a hand grazing close to my butt. Maybe it was just a mutter and accidental graze?

If I was correct, though, then the way she showed her breasts more and how she looked at me was a big indication she was flirting with me big time. I made sure to stay neutral and keeping my appearance of being uninterested throughout as we got our meal; I mean I wasn't interested anyways so it wasn't that hard. After we finished eating, she excused to the bathroom and I let out a breath of relief.

"I thought you were with Marco?" I looked to see Sanji standing with a curious look and pouring water in my glass.

"I am, but I agreed to come along since I said something rude and she wanted to show we are on good terms." An eyebrow raised and it was good to see him more relaxed than he was a few days ago.

"You do know she is fawning over you?"

"Oh, good, I'm not delusional." I commented as it was nice to hear someone else notice what is going on. "Luckily, soon I can go home." My voice was lower in tone and he nodded in agreement as Domino soon made it back.

"Would you like anymore, my beautiful lass?" Sanji flirted with every woman in sight, so it was no surprise, but I was disappointed she didn't take the bait.

"No, thank you, monsieur." The reply showed a look of disinterest before they flared to me and that made me shift a little. "We were about to leave." She commented and I let out a small breath of relief.

"Let me get the check; separate?"

"No, together." She mentioned and was smiling as Sanji walked away. "I invited you, of course I will pay."

"Thank you, though you still don't have to." The words left me, not wanting to be indebted to her for any reason. A hand waved out and soon Sanji was over where she handed a card to him.

"Nonsense, little sweetie. I have invited you." I slowly nodded in understanding and took some sips of my water as we waited. Once Sanji was back with the receipt, we began to leave and I was being nice to lead her out. Though, I didn't like that she took hold of my arm and I held back my face since I probably would have grimaced—and that would be rude. So, I sucked it up and walked out with her by opening doors and such.

"Do you want me to walk you to your car?" I asked politely, praying she would say no and be on her way, but she smiled with a look.

"Such a well-mannered boy, of course." A curse left me on the inside as I let her take my arm and she pointed towards to one side of the parking lot, somewhere close to where I parked. She unlocked her car and I moved to open her car door, thankful of Makino drilling in manners in my head when younger. Domino was amused and came up to get in and I noticed the movement, quickly putting my hand up to block the kiss she was going to do to my cheek.

"Um, excuse me, I'm sorry. My lover wouldn't appreciate such things." I made the comment and a hum left her with a head tilt.

"I see, I apologize, my lipstick would have got on you." She mentioned with a couple taps to her chin, showing her glossy lips off. A look was there as she moved close with a wink and I tensed at the grip she just did. "Thanks for having dinner with me, little sweetie." Nerves fluttered in my body as she got in and I carefully closed the door before moving to my car.

Getting in my own vehicle, I sat there for a minute contemplating on if that was harassment or not. It's happened to me before, people always think they need to pay a compliment and before, if I wasn't with anyone, I may have flirted back with a similar action. I was with Marco now, though, and didn't like that someone would do that to me especially after mentioning of a lover. Did that not matter to her? Or did she have that mindset that if a nice-looking woman does it to a male it doesn't matter?

Clearing thoughts, I drove back to the complex and made my way in. It didn't take long to make it to his room, knocking so he could let me in. Most of the time we had it locked up since Izo was still nosey and Thatch had no comprehension sometimes on privacy. Marco opened the door with a smile and I gave him a glare promptly. That surprised him as I moved into the room and began for the bathroom.

"I know she isn't an overbearing individual, what happened?" He asked, following as I was stripping down and tossing clothes at him like they had the plague.

"Don't _ever_ let me go out with her again for _any_ reason." I sneered whilst going into the shower to turn it on, it never took long to heat up.

Soap found me as I just wanted to wash and go snuggle into Theo or something. Confused noises were leaving Marco as he soon moved, maybe to get my comfy clothes, and I got myself clean quickly. Only taking five minutes, I dried off and my lover was holding clothes out for me. I was still frowning as I pulled on underwear and then shorts. Moving out of the bathroom, blue eyes followed in surprise as I went to the bed pulling back the blanket, grabbing Theo and wrapping arms around the bear once I got the blanket on me.

"You're mad at me because you agreed to go with her?" The question came out as I faced away from him and this huff left me.

"I'm mad because I was right and you made me apologize because I was right and made me get into a very awkward situation." I complained and this noise of confusion was there before hearing him shift. The bed moved with him as he came closer and a hand was along my hip going down and I swatted it away. "My ass is especially mad at you." The body shifted and hands began moving me as I was soon resting back into the bear with arms crossed.

"Explain." The simple statement was there with a look of being serious now.

"You want me to _now_?" I asked as I knew it was all attitude, but I was starting to fully feel angry about him not listening earlier. A look of confusion was there and I frowned deeper. "You sure you don't want me to go apologize again?"

"Ace, you bad mouthed a business woman."

"Do you know _why_?" I asked with eyebrows raised and he gave this look before seeming to realize what I was getting at. A hand went to his face with an exasperated sigh and shifted to sit on his butt instead of on legs.

"No, yoi."

"Exactly my point." It was guilt showing on him for jumping to conclusions because it was business related and he didn't want anything screwed up. "I had to apologize to someone for lewdly commenting at me and try to feel me up and then went to dinner with them where they thought it was in their right place after stopping them from kissing a cheek about having a lover to _squeeze_ one of my ass cheeks. Do I look like I have a sign on me that says it's okay for strangers to randomly feel me up?!" That had me jabbing a finger angrily into his chest after turning towards him, but only stared to where my finger was and let that switch flicker. "I only did apologize because I know it's important for your business people and stuffs." I mumbled as my jabbing stopped to tug on his shirt a little. This breath left him as he moved to pull on me and I was resting my upper body against him and a hand moved to grip to a butt cheek.

"First off, I'm going to make sure your butt forgets about what happened." A giggle left me hearing that as he kneaded fingers and then a chin pressed to my head to move and look up at him. Lips pressed to mine and I wrapped arms around his neck to enjoy the sensation. "I'm sorry, Ace. I should have asked and found out before putting you in that situation." This breath left me as I moved a bit before pressing him into the bed.

"I am a bit upset still, but I got it out…" I admitted with a grin as I laid on his chest. "Do I get a reward for being polite the whole time? I was _very_ well-mannered!" I told him with a slight pout and he chuckled whilst moving to grab onto me and I was flipped to my back. Lips found my chest and I wiggled a little with a smile as he continued to rub hands along my body.

"Of course, you deserve it all." Hands were under my lower back and going up in a rub. A moan left me as he sucked to my skin along my right pectoral and made sure to nip on my nipple. "You were so good, my little one. I will be doing all of the pleasing tonight." That made me thrum in excitement as I moved hands along his head and moaned lowly.

"I love you, Marco." Blue eyes gleamed up into mine as I smiled to him and he pulled from my nipple to come kiss me firmly.

"I love you, too, Ace. And don't worry…." Lips were back to my chest as he gave a stare of reassurance. "I am going to have a _serious_ talk with Domino tomorrow." A small giggle left me as he was being territorial and I loved it, knowing I could count on him. Lips skimmed down my body and I arched with his movement whilst putting my head back with a groan of anticipation.

I would love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 ** _A/N:: I would like to clarify on something, they may seem to say 'I love you' a lot, but please understand that this kind of relationship includes exceptional love. A Little loves being told that, it shows that their Big does and they love to hear it over and over for a type of reassurance. Hope you liked!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:: So I had a few requests on scenes~! That had me super excited and thought on some of them since trust is a big thing for Big/little relationships. So, I finally got something! Now, I kind of juggled them a bit and I have something more planned for another chapter. But I did things that pertain to the ones requested without breaking too much into the trust barrier since that's a big important thing. Oh, and Ace's comfort can vary on situation so there may be make up sex stuff or just cuddles. All depends.**_

 _ **Anyways, I know this is a lot of Ace and his stuff, but don't worry... Marco's going to have a bit of stuff stir too in an upcoming chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Your Little One**

"Izo! Th-this is embarrassing!" I shouted with a steaming look and gritted teeth as a fan was trying to cover his amusement.

"You lost the bet."

"I am _not_ going out in public like-like-like _this_!" I about shouted whilst an eyebrow raised with a tilt of his head and then began fanning his face.

"I think Marco would like that."

"Don't use him on me! It's not going to work!" I pointed a finger and looked to the mirror again in distaste.

One of those winter type of yarn like dresses was on me going to mid-thigh, showing to be red with the overlapping collar being a black and a border along the bottom being black as well. A pair of black leggings were snug to my butt and legs as even a pair of black winter boots for women were on my feet with a slight wedge. I looked femininely manly in this and if it weren't the fact it was loose then I would completely look _too_ manly.

"Oh, here." Izo pulled a hat on top of my head, a type of yarn beanie that is black as well. A compliant left me as he was laughing whilst having his phone out to take damn pictures. The door opened as I heard a confused noise and then Izo gazed over with a grin.

"I'll come back by since you have someone over." I felt my face turn into horrified shock and quickly whipped around.

"I do not look _that_ girlie!" I shouted and Marco was surprised that it was me whilst Izo busted up. "I hate you so much, Izo!" I snapped towards the cross-dresser who was just _dying_ of laughter and I flushed to my ears.

"What exactly happened, yoi?" Marco asked calmly in confusion and closed the door of the room to walk up.

"Ace lost a bet to me, of course." This sigh left my lover as he gave me a look and I whined lightly.

"I told you never to do that."

"Well, I would have won, but you totally ruined it…" I frowned and he raised an eyebrow whilst I pouted with a 'hmph' coming out and faced away.

"That doesn't matter. Now that Marco is here, you can go to dinner." I looked to Izo with a sharp glare and scowled.

"No way! I am not going out like this!"

"You can borrow my coat, it's made of faux fur. Let me go get it." Izo ignored me as I sputtered lightly and then I looked to notice Marco staring to me.

"It looks good on you." Red flushed to my cheeks and I stared in horror.

"No! No! Don't like it, stupid!" I fussed to him and that had him chuckle before a fur coat found me. I held the coat while shaking my head and throwing it back. "I refuse!" I protested and Izo had a different coat in hand that was more _chill_ and looked like a type of pea coat. That one was tossed to Marco who caught it out of reflex and Izo waved a hand out.

"The fur doesn't match anyways. Now have fun, you two!" I argued a bit more before noticing that Marco had the coat on me whilst pulling on me.

"Come on, yoi." Complaints left me lowly as we found the hall of the third floor and was a bit away from Izo's door.

"Marco, this is really embarrassing." I told him with a pleading look and he held onto my hand with a smile as he pulled me closer to kiss my cheek.

"I'm not taking you out, promise." A breath of relief left me as he began leading me to the elevator and once getting on he pushed his floor. I felt more relief wash over me whilst pressing to him with a smile and we quickly exited our floor. We went into his bedroom whilst I let out a relieved hum whilst pulling the coat off to put it to the side whilst the hat joined it. "Ace," I turned and was met with hands to my hips and lips pressing to mine deeply. A moan left me as I put arms around his neck as he kissed me whilst hands lined to grip my butt cheeks. A hum left him as he pulled lips away with a raised eyebrow and I pursed lips with a smirk showing a bit.

"What?" I asked mischievously and fingers pulled up the dress whilst moving to line along the curve.

"Are you wearing my favorite, little one?" This giggle left me as he noticed no bump of fabric—his favorite being of this thong that I grew to after a while—and I shifted to grab one of his hands. Moving it, I led it to the front side where I noticed eyes dilate as he stared in shock. "Were you planning to seduce me this whole time?"

"No, but Izo said my bikini briefs would have left a line and he didn't like that." I comment with a slight pout on being like this anyways and he seemed to be thinking a few things over.

"I'm going to get onto Izo later before thanking him." I stared in confusion before lips found mine as he pressed the palm to my manhood and supported me by holding my butt cheek firmly. A moan left me as I gripped to him with a tremble at the feel of him rubbing. "I couldn't take you out anyways when all I want to do is have you." Lips kissed to my jawline next whilst finding my neck and I tilted with a groan.

"Marco," I whined lightly as he chuckled, enjoying that I was getting hard from the actions of him palming and kissing to my throat.

"Just real fast and then we will eat, yoi."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Izo was upset that we didn't go out with me dressed up, but happy to know that Marco enjoyed it so much to buy him a new dress. After that, I avoided any more bets with Izo even if I was positive I would win it because that's what I thought last time, but didn't win. That, of course, made the cross-dresser upset and give knowing looks with smirks. It was interesting how he knew of what Marco and I were, so he always commented on it if it was just us or even with Vista along. I wasn't too sure on how to take on Vista knowing, but I didn't know him that well. Vista is very nice though, and he likes to converse with me, but I could tell he would probably find more things in common with Sabo than me.

Marco had a talk over with Domino a few days after what happened at the dinner I had with her, finding a moment to call to discuss. She feigned innocence on the matter, but Marco said he believed me since I wouldn't have gotten that upset or even lie about it. I told Marco everything he wanted to know or needed to know and vice versa. Anyways, he ended up just letting Domino know that it shouldn't be any misunderstandings since I wouldn't have to be present for anything anymore. So, Domino shouldn't be a problem again, hopefully.

"Ace?!" I was standing near the bathrooms of this aquarium palace, honing various aquatic creatures, and was just waiting when I heard my name. My eyes found a man with a grin and felt feelings stir in slight panic.

"Shuraiya?" The name left me as he came over with that grin and let an arm go over my shoulders. "What are you doing here?" I question, smiling and somewhat not since we didn't break it off on the best of terms.

"I'm visiting my sister, she's around here somewhere." A grin was there as he gripped my shoulder and I nodded in understanding.

"She did like the sea creatures a lot."

"Right, so I make sure I take her every time I visit, but you knew that already." A snort left me as I laughed lightly and patted to his hand, him slipping away whilst standing with hands to his hips. "What are you up to? Being here was not something I expected." A shrug left me a bit nervously as the reason I avoided this place was in case I did run into him.

"You ready to go on, Ace?" I turned to see Marco approach with his usual stoic look and curious blue eyes to the man before me. "Who are you?" The question came out smoothly as he shifted to stand next to me.

"I'm Shuraiya! Nice to meet you!" He grinned whilst a hand was out and I was dreading this encounter.

"Marco, pleasure." They shook hands and those grey eyes were to me, making me frown lightly at the gleam there. "We still have the dolphins, yoi." I looked to Marco with a smile and he returned it as I thrummed in excitement.

"Mh, that is going to be exciting!" The words left me and then I heard a questioning noise.

"I was about to take my sister as well, let me go find her and we can walk together since it's been a while. Plus, she would love to see you again because she liked you a lot as a type of older brother too." A hand was to my arm and Shuraiya was smiling. Words stuck in my throat at what he just mentioned as he gave that look still and I gave in.

"Sure," the word lamely left me as he cheered slightly before moving to go find his little sister.

"Explain." Marco spoke sternly and I turned to him with a slight hesitant look.

"Ex-boyfriend." I mention and he raised an eyebrow and I huffed lightly with hands waving around a bit. "Manipulative ex-boyfriend." I spoke softly and he had a surprise look and some confusion. "Like, I mean… I was on top kind of thing, but I don't know what happens… when he mentions things… like, it just _does_ happen, no questions." I told him with a nervous look and he soon gripped my hand closest to the wall so others couldn't see, not that he would mind too much from a few times before proving that.

"It's okay, Ace. We can go and come back another day to see the show." I felt some relief there as I smiled and nodded, but then I heard a squeal.

"Ace!" The little girl's shout brought back memories and I turned to be met with said girl grappling my waist. Being roughly around eleven, if I remember correctly, she was grinning up at me with little cheers. "Brother said you were here! I'm so excited! Let's see the dolphins~! Dolphins! You liked the dolphins last time! The dolphins are cute!" She chattered and I felt myself melting as I had a soft spot for kids.

"Calm down, Adelle." I spoke lightly with a smile and pat her head as she beamed up at me. "The dolphins are cool," I agreed with her as I noticed Shuraiya come up with a glance to Marco behind me.

"Dolphins! Dolphins!" Adelle was soon pulling to my hand and I looked to my boyfriend who began to understand more. Marco knew I had a softer heart for kids and a _very_ hard time denying their wishes. I was dragged along before Marco could speak up and I laughed lightly with Adelle as she gripped my arm with chatters of what she saw so far. I made sure to give my attention as we moved to the Dolphin zone to join for the show.

The show consisted of Adelle holding my hand as she pointed out things and Shuraiya was behind her. Marco stayed behind me for a comforting source and had spoken with Adelle as she excitedly talked at the Dolphins doing tricks. The time moved on before leaving out of the way where she jumped eagerly with chatter.

"Are you going to get ice cream like usual, too, Ace?" She beamed up with those bright stormy eyes and I wavered lightly before swallowing.

"Ah, no. Not this time, Adelle. My friend and I are going somewhere else now." I mention as Shuraiya came up beside his sister with a curious look and Adelle pouted.

"Why~?! We always get ice cream! And then it's exciting when you come over! Oh, and then brother always lets me go play with Emily! And then he's so happy when I come back! The day is so much better with you, Ace!" She whined and I felt stunned at such proclamations whilst seeing a quirked smile on Shuraiya.

"I'm sorry, Miss Adelle." Marco came to the rescue with a smile to the girl. "But I already promised to take Ace home with me." I flushed lightly at his words and noticed a curious look from Shuraiya as he flickered eyes with a frown. No doubt he was hoping to lure me in for a good time and it so was _not_ right using his sister.

"Are you Ace's friend?" Adelle asked innocently and I watched Marco smile.

"Yes, a _very_ close friend of his." The hint was applied to be implied at Shuraiya more and he seemed to take it with a frown.

"Then you come to!"

"Now, Adelle…" I mentioned with a nervous laugh and Shuraiya came up to ruffle burgundy locks of his sister.

"Alright, little sis, don't pester them too much. Maybe some other time?" Adelle turned with a pout before whining with a look to me.

"Come play!"

"Adelle." Shuraiya spoke more firmly and got a huff before she hugged me with a whine.

"No fair~!" A chuckle left me as I brushed her hair with fingers before she backed away and went to her brother with a grin. "Another time, Ace!" I waved to her as she began off and Shuraiya looked with a slight glance to Marco before smirking to me.

"It was good seeing you, maybe some other time." A hand was up from him as he trailed after his sister and I let out an exhausted breath.

"Ace?" I turned to Marco with my body feeling lax now that they were gone and he gave a questioning look. "How many exes should I worry about?" An embarrassed flush was to my cheeks and I thought for a minute.

"Well, most of them I broke it off fine with…" Eyebrows raised in interest and I shrugged with a few tilts of my body. "Like four? Including Shuraiya, that is."

"Goodness," he mentioned and I frowned lightly with a slight glare to him.

"What? I'm sure you have exes who can be a handful." I told him firmly and this look was there with a grimace, hopefully in thought of one of them.

"Ace, I have only dated around five people and only slept with those people." A bit of surprise was in me on hearing that and he raised eyebrows. "How many have you dated?"

"Does that matter?" I asked defensively and this surprised look was there as I crossed arms with a short growl. "What is this? Going to judge me on who I have been with now?" The questions left me and he gave a hard look.

"I'm not judging you, but wasn't expecting you to have been with too many because of your age." That had me look to him as he tilted his head and held a stern look. "How many people have you slept with?"

"That's _none_ of your business." I spoke with a tense body and he was surprised on my defense, the first time not telling him something that had been important. "I've had my ups and downs in relationships! And some weren't relationships exactly, but doesn't mean anything on the kind of person I am!" I told him firmly with a finger pointing out and there was a hard guise there as he gave a questioning look.

"Were you tested?" That shocked me as I stared to him in surprise before moving and punching him in the face in a fit of rage. People moved away in gasps as I pulled back with a hurting clenching going through my body. No words could leave me before I quickly turned and left him standing there.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"Ace is home!" The cheer was out as Luffy tackled me and I gave a smile to him.

"Hey, Lu! Miss me?" My brother hopped on the couch next to me whilst grappling to my head.

"Always~! But my friends are super awesome and let me stay with them all the time!" A laugh left me as I soon noticed Sabo giving a raised eyebrow and I gave a faulty smile. He immediately gave a frown of knowing and then Zoro was with Nami coming around the corner with looks. "Let's have pizza since Ace is home!" A pause was there as Luffy looked to me with a questioning look. "You are staying for dinner, right?"

"Of course, who would miss out on pizza?!" I asked him like he was crazy and he cheered whilst jumping up.

"How about we go get it, Lu?" Sabo asked out as I noticed Nami next to him, probably mentioning something. "We need to be good hosts, right? And I will get you a personal pan while we wait."

"Yahoo! Be back with pizzas soon!"

"I'll be here!" I told Luffy as he had given a searching look and then grinned as he bounded out the door, telling his friends that he would be back soon. They merely waved him off like usual, making him grin with a laugh before they bounded out the door.

"What's going on?" Nami asked with slight concern and I immediately showed a scowl whilst crossing arms.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about that ass right now." They looked surprised on my name usage before moving to have Nami next to me and Zoro sat on the coffee table with a look as well.

"It helps, Ace." Zoro commented, not one to usually splurge about this, but I could tell he was concerned. A sigh left me as I ruffled my hair and gritted teeth.

"We… we ran into Shuraiya and he had his little sister." They both gave looks and then Nami waved her hand. "Well, you know how he is, trying to use his little sister, but we were able to avoid any more conflict with that. Marco asked if he should be concerned about any others and I said maybe like four, but they really are just minor need to get over me last I checked kind of people." They nodded in understanding and was waiting for me to continue. "He wanted to know how many people I have slept with." I almost mutter and this sigh left Zoro and Nami was giving a pursed look.

"And you didn't answer?"

"I said it wasn't his business. It's not important on who I _had_ slept with. That was in past for a reason and didn't feel the need to bring that up, it's not like I am planning to sleep with any of them again!" I threw my hands up in exasperation and Zoro held a hand out with a curious look.

"What really pissed you off?" A breath left me at the question as I felt the clenching in my chest and crossed arms tightly.

"If… If I was tested…" The words left me as it hurt hearing that question, being somewhat sensitive on the subject. "Like _fuck_! Of course, I have been tested! I do after every damn partner I have been with! I would have never got with Marco if I wasn't clean! Even _with_ protection used!" I snapped out whilst swallowing thickly as I leaned forward with elbows to my thighs and hands to my face. "So, I punched him! I am so fucking pissed over this!"

The silence came as I soon felt a hand to my back and then Nami moved closer to rub along my back. It's not like I purposely picked people to fuck and run on me all the time. I may be adventurous, but I was always careful and strived for a relationship. The fact that Marco seemed to think that I would dare not be tested with him made me upset. Hell, if I wasn't clean then he would have known by now from all of our activities.

"It's going to be alright, Ace…"

"I just need a bit of myself this evening…" I comment after Nami spoke and this hum was there and Zoro was grabbing to my shoulder in reassurance.

"Let's enjoy the evening…" I soon looked up, being able to prevent myself from crying since that's how bad it hurt, and Zoro gave a smile.

"Yeah, hopefully Luffy doesn't eat all the pizza before getting here." We laughed at that, though mine wasn't fully there, but I let the evening take me.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

A hum left me, feeling warmth along my back and groaned with a hand rubbing to one of my eyes. Skims were along my exposed shoulder and I hummed in my half-awake state, enjoying the feeling as I noticed arms around my body. The body curled against mine and then I remembered I shouldn't be feeling this. Confusion filled me as I shifted and the grip was tighter as I felt a face press to my back.

"I'm sorry, yoi…" A strain was in my chest as I gritted teeth, cursing my brother—whichever one—for letting him in.

"I'm _clean_." I told him sternly and he gripped to me with a shift as his breath was to my ear.

"I know…"

"No, I'm telling you because you asked—though it's _blatantly_ obvious. And I don't know how many exactly I have slept with because it's _awesome_ keeping count on when someone wants to fuck and run!" I cheered in seething sarcasm and there was a breath along my neck. "Like fuck, I didn't ask to run into Shuraiya or any one of my exes ever or hear their names. If I could avoid that then there's no problem. I hate all the people I have slept with before you and the fact that you stood there and even _thought_ I would sleep with you if I was infected _hurts_. Do I look that irresponsible? I mean I know can be pretty childish, but I thought at least that was fine with you. Did it linger too much? Is it too much? Am I too much?" My questions were coming out strained and he shifted to start pulling at me as I tried to resist before he was grabbing my face and I was facing him with tears welled up. Fists moved against his chest, not at all putting any strength behind it. "You ass! You jackass! I love you! I don't want to bring up past fuck ups I have! Is that so hard to ask?!" A guilty face was there as he pulled me closer and began shushing noises as I tried to steady myself with shaky breaths.

"Sshh, no, no… you are perfect, Ace. Shh, don't cry." I gripped to his shirt whilst pressing to his throat and he held me closer. "I'm sorry, I had someone almost give me something…" I breathed in whilst pushing him back with a look and he rubbed a thumb to my cheek. "Luckily, I came back negative even though we did some things during the period claimed. Even with protection it's scary to go through that." I cupped his face whilst kissing to his nose and up the bridge.

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't…" I told him and arms gripped firmly with a breath leaving him. "I'm sorry for punching you, Marco. I'm sorry, I know it hurts. I'm sorry." A soft chuckle left him as he stopped my kisses that found the slightly bruised cheek.

"I deserved it, yoi."

"No, I mean yes…. But no." I told him firmly and showed a pout as he gave a snort along with a chortle. "You deserved it for being insensitive to my feelings, but you also don't because of your own insecurity."

"So, do you regret punching me?" He asked and I noticed the slight humor as I hummed lightly in thought.

"Yes and no." Another snort left him as I soon smiled before he pulled me down for a firm kiss and I noticed the bruise more. I shifted to kiss at it some more and he sighed lightly whilst hands rubbed my back. "Though, I would be more pleased to punch whoever almost gave you something."

"You can't punch women," he comments and I huffed lightly with a look.

"Then I will give a thorough defensive smack."

"Defensive?" He asked in curiosity and I gave a look like it was obvious.

"Of my ass, of course, what else?" That had him laugh and I stuck my tongue out, enjoying that I got him smiling.

"Now, now… you are letting your tongue slip, little one." The comment had me show a cocky grin and he rose an eyebrow.

"Old man."

"Ace." The warning tone was there with an amused look and I wiggled to rest on my side next to him, moving one of his hands to one of my butt cheeks.

"Pineapple."

"Three."

"Confused old pineapple man." A look was there of curiosity and then laughed lightly with a grip to my butt.

"Your butt is going to bruise at this rate, little one." I smiled with lips pressing to his excitedly.

"You love my ass." A gleam was there as he groaned and I was pulled firmly to him with a grind.

"Foul language will be dealt with differently, but those nicknames will be respectfully punished with some _firm_ ," a moan left me as he kneaded at the cheek, "swats." I grasped to the back of his neck as I grinded against him with a lustful look and I felt the need to make it up to him.

"I want to make you come, Marco." There was that look of praise and then my phone's alarm went off. He reached back to swipe a finger to get it off before I giggled and I tugged at his pants. "Ten minutes is how long I have to get ready."

"What did I tell you about procrastinating?" He asked more seriously as I got both of our erections free and gave a look with a pout.

"…Not?" I questioned and he gave shifting eyebrows that made me whine lightly. "I won't be late, I set it so I am at least ten to fifteen minutes early, stupid." I told him before using my hands to grip our lengths together and he groaned with lips moving to skim my forehead.

"That rebellious tone is going to have you _sore_ later, yoi." He commented and I chuckled whilst beginning to move my hand in a slow pumping. My other hand moved to grip at his shirt and he had me pulled close with lips soon finding mine.

Our hips moved in a rocking as we started to kiss messily and I moaned with slight trembles. Low groans left him as he soon moved his hand to grip my hair back and lips nipped to my chin and part of my throat as I shook at the building pleasure of feeling his cock against mine. Keeping my tone down, being in the home of my brother's, it sounded like strained whimpers as I coiled in my belly.

"You're so perfect, Ace…" The whisper was there and I whimpered more at the words before he gripped my hair and his other hand found my hip on the mattresses so he could rock harshly in my rhythm. Gasps left me as I strained to contain my noises and was shaking more with toes curling tightly.

"M-Marco, _a-ah_ …" I strained on the moan as he soon pulled my head back down so lips could find mine in a deep kiss. I came in a jolt whilst he continued rocking as I made sure to continue, before I was pulling away.

A groan left him as I pushed him to the bed and moved to have him laid back. A questioning noise was there before he jerked with a gasp and the fingers in my hair gripped and shoved my head down. I was able to adjust with shaky breaths and sucked on him, tasting my own cum along his length, but ignored it. My head shifted along his cock in a few bobs and harsh sucks and moans as he gripped my hair. I let him have my mouth finally after a bit of the teasing, his hips jerking to thrust in and I soon felt as he shoved me down. Eyes watered and I shifted lightly as he came down my throat. I swallowed whilst pulling back with heavy pants and he sat up whilst pulling me to kiss me whilst tugging me to sit in his lap more.

"Such a good boy… you exactly know how I love to use your mouth." A hotter flush was to my cheeks at the praising and I groaned whilst kissing with him. "Later, a bubble bath?"

"Mh, lots of bubbles!" I grinned to him with arms finding his shoulders and he chuckled with hands to my sides as he chastely kissed me. "I have to get to work, you too~!"

"Let me drop you off and pick you up later." A warmth filled me as I held him and gave more kisses, trailing to a cheek, causing chuckles to leave him. "Come on, yoi. Work." This giggle left me as I shifted out of the bed to get ready before stopping and turning to give a kiss whilst pausing just barely above his lips with a devious smirk.

"I love you, _old man_."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

When I was dropped off, I went into the bookstore to see Robin smiling with relief in her eyes. She still inquired, probably hearing from Nami, and I reassured her that Marco and I made up. That had her telling Nami through messages who in turn told Zoro since I got messages telling me that they knew everything would work out and happy that it did. Then in our sudden group message included us discussing of the next playdate and that Rina was telling Nami of it actually being a trip planned. A hot springs place to have the couples have their time and be around one another for some time, especially since the weather is cold.

It was interesting how _supportive_ being a part of this side of the community—the submissive/dominant side—and it's crazy that I would be a part of it. I love it, though, since I had other littles to consult into. Robin had mentioned that she knew something was wrong when Nami came home and demanded to have her call Marco and told him _off_. It surprised me that she went to those lengths and Robin said even Zoro gave some choice words to Benn, who in turn talked to Marco. I was amazed by such a great support system and felt relieved that I had someone else to turn to if need be. Marco will always be my number one, but for the _little_ stuff, I needed another little there.

Marco picked me up from work, me cheering as I got in the car and automatically held his hand once he shifted gears into place. I talked about my day like usual when he picks me up and he mentioned a family dinner. Excitement brimmed from me as I moved our hands in an up-down motion whilst talking. My lover was smiling the whole time and we got to the complex in no time.

Getting out, I was moving to wait for him as I grabbed to his arm, not even bothered if anyone saw. I continued my story as we moved to the front entrance, the foyer was there as we began taking off coats and I heard the family in the dining room. Getting more comfortable, coats away in the hall closet we used when not going straight to his room, I grabbed his hand whilst leading him to the dining room.

"We're home!" I cheered in a greeting as hand waved up wildly and they were smiling or had broad grins as we came in.

"Oh, good! My boys made up! Guararara!" Pops claimed as I gave a slight confused look before most were laughing lightly.

"It's not hard to know it was you who punched him since he would have defended himself from anyone else." Blenheim mentioned with a grin and I sheepishly smiled at that.

"Plus, he came home alone last night with a bruise and a strained look. It was pretty obvious on who made him that way." Izo commented whilst wearing his new dress that reminded me of a swing dancer.

"It doesn't matter, yoi." Marco sighed out in irritation of being talked about and led me to our chairs. Sitting down and food starting to get passed around, Thatch placed a plate to the side of mine with dumplings. I looked up in curiosity and he grinned whilst patting to my shoulder.

"For giving our brother a good whack!" Everyone laughed at that as Marco gave a complaint and I joined in the laughter.

Marco's family no doubt had a big part in him probably coming over this morning, besides my two friends. I knew they all liked me a whole lot, Marco mentioning of sometimes Namur wanting to go swimming and wanted me to come along with him and Haruta. Of course, I totally go swimming with them when I can and the indoor pool is always nice and we go when others don't as much. The other's try to find something in common with me and I knew I should sit and spend so more time with others. Though, Jozu is kind of hard to get going, but he's a big softie who likes to enjoy a walk—though he has been antsy since it's cold out.

If anything were to happen again at least I have reassurance to help Marco push him back my way and I knew not only Sabo and Luffy would do the same on my side—hinting at letting a certain blonde in this morning—but also the other big and littles would be there. The thought of others there as support brought a type of security blanket over our relationship and I enjoyed it. Everyone has their bumps and a great support system helps smooth out the ride with detours. I couldn't have asked for better people in my life, especially an amazing boyfriend like Marco.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Please Read! A/N:: I love you all! I got another scene suggested and actually love the thought of it and will try to somewhat 'solve' the issue. You will see after getting to it. Anyways, I will have a character in this so please listen closely. It's going to be Sugar BUT remember that Sugar is actually 22 in the anime and just looks like a ten year old. If you ever look it up Oda-sensei did a drawing of what she would look like older and I am going off that. I will be giving her a different name like I did with Baby 5 and in this she is**_ _ **not**_ _ **Monet's sister—they will be unrelated. An asterisk and name will be next to the picked name, but I am sure you will get it anyways. Plus, Ace shows how comfortable he is with being more childish with Marco, more how Ace wants to be around his boyfriend.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Your Little One**

"Marco~! You're going to make Phillip mad!" I whined in complaint and he chortled from behind me whilst hands rubbed along my thighs, moving the water.

"Tell Phillip to go play on the other side of the tub…" Lips kissed at my neck and shoulder as I tapped the beak, bobbling the rubber duck that has brown spots along the wings.

"Phillip doesn't approve." A snort left Marco as he kissed along skin more and I shifted with a slight groan. "And my butt still stings from yesterday…" The chuckle was a bit deeper this time and hands gripped my inner thighs.

"And whose fault was that, yoi?" He questioned, open mouth kisses starting on my neck and I groaned with hands finding his. I wiggled my body and he groaned whilst shifting before water sloshed as I giggled. My upper body found the side of the tub, arms were on the ledge, and I lingered like that as he rests against my throbbing butt. A moan came out as he rested his erection between with a slight rub before something was placed to my upper back. "Don't let Phillip fall into the water." I complained lightly as he rocked against me, making me groan and arched lightly before I felt the movement and went back to my previous position. It was obvious if I moved too much it would have the duck fall.

" _A-Ah_!" I jerked lightly as he slipped in and I trembled lightly at the feel as it was different than usual. "M-Marco… a-are you— _nnha_!" I let a cry leave me as he rocked against me with a hand rubbing to a butt cheek soothingly and no doubt water was close to going over the ledge.

"What is it, Ace?" I rocked my hips back, careful of not losing the duck and could distinctly tell.

"It's… it's different…" I commented with a small moan as he pressed deeper and I gasped with a grip to the side as I panted heavily.

"Is that a bad thing, little one?" Heavy breaths still left me as I shook my head with a moan as he began thrusting into my body in a slow rhythm, hands massaging my butt cheeks. "Good because you feel absolutely amazing around my cock…" A shaky groan left me at hearing the words and I swallowed thickly before little moans trailed after.

Water sloshed the tub and I made sure not to arch my body so the rubber duck wouldn't fall, but he was pressing deeply with every few thrusts that it had me trembling with sharp inhales. My head was back as I loved the way he could be slow and gentle with his movements and still very much drive me to my peak. Knees shifted as I rocked slowly back against him and brought my head down to rest a cheek to an arm. A sharp thrust jolted me with a cry and I noticed the shift and balanced Phillip better.

"M-Marco~!" I complained as I panted more and he began picking up a little. " _A-Ah_ , Phi-Phillip is going— _aah_!" I cried out with a grip and tried to stay still and he hummed out.

"Don't let him fall, yoi…" The simple words felt impossible as he hit my prostate harder and I gasped heavily. "If he falls then I will have to put him up the next three baths." A sputtering breath left me as I whined and moaned shortly after.

"B-But you are the one— _ah! Haa, nnhh_ , Marco…!" The rhythm was mild, but he would press harder and I was reaching my end.

"Mh, I can't help it… You are sucking me in, little one."

How he could keep so steady with his words was beyond me, but it was so amazing as I trembled whilst pressing back against him with a grind. Low whimpers left me as my butt still prickled from the treatment yesterday, but I very much enjoyed him in me. Palms rubbed as he gripped to continue thrusting and I felt myself coiling tight with sputters, making sure to tighten around him. A breath hitched as he noticed and one hand had moved as I heard it grip to the side of the tub and he did a steady pace as I moaned loudly.

"In or out, Ace?" The words were spoken hastily and I felt my mind barely pick up on the question as I was crying out.

"I-In! _A-Aaah!_ Marco, co-come inside! _A-Ahaa_!" I heard him moan as I joined him in moving my body before the sharp thrusts finally had the coil snap and I came into the water. A cry had left me as I almost slipped and he quickly followed with a deep thrust into my body. There was a sensation there and a warmth that had me moaning in some type of delight. A low moan left him as he hovered over me and I heard his breathing being closer to my head before his hand found the edge of the tub near my arms.

"Phillip fell in the water…"

"I-I couldn't help it…" I complained lightly as he chuckled with lips finding along my upper back near my neck.

"Did you like when I came inside, Ace?" It felt like my whole body flushed as I whined lightly and he lowly chuckled. "Do you want me to do it more often?" The question was husky and I swallowed thickly before shifting lightly.

"M-Maybe…" I mumbled and I felt the hand on my hip move to around my waist and he pressed against me. A light giggle left me as he swayed slightly with me, having me know that he was happy to hear what I said. "You're… You're not _really_ banning Phillip from the tub, right?"

"Of course not, yoi." He chuckled whilst kissing my back, making me pout with a whine for teasing me, and he skimmed skin to have a new spot with chuckles. "Especially not after that…" A smile was on me as I soon heard the drain and he shifted somewhat away to kissing along down my back. "Let's rinse off in the shower, my good boy."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The hot springs trip was scheduled for early spring as it will still be cold and it was the date everyone was available to go. Most of us littles insisted on all going, no matter what, and it was interesting seeing our doms give amused looks as we all had agreed on it. Marco even commented he was so happy that I got along with everyone else when we were alone. This was scheduled when going for a playdate over at Mihawk's place again, being a big main place except I heard Rina mentioning how when we come to Doflamingo's we could have a tea party—again for the others, but my first. Of course, she mentioned that she would have to find me a hat—being _required_ and Zoro gave me a look of confirmation—and was merely happy that I agreed saying that I could always let her try some on me to pick.

My butt felt better now (not that I minded it hurt), being roughly a month and half after the incident, and Marco was being an amazing Big. We had our usual discussions and a bit more personal things that included people from our past. It was to get everything out and I knew why he had that look when he explained one of his exes that was into the age play, it was interesting in a… _concerning_ way. I merely told him we will keep on going and we were happy to get everything out.

"You don't seem his type." I looked over to a woman, maybe a little older than my age, and was popping a couple blueberries in her mouth with a curious tilt of her head. Cobalt eyes stared to me in wonder whilst aquamarine dyed hair—roots showing a blonde—was cut short to chin length and is slightly wavy.

"Excuse me?" I asked to her as I tried to pick out where I knew her from and she gave an innocent look.

"I _said_ , you don't seem his type." The words came out again, surprising me that she was actually going to be rude.

"For who?"

"Marco, of course." That had me frown and I went through names and looked to her appearance before it clicked.

"You must be Sylvia ***** (Sugar)." I comment with a slight frown since Marco described her, but with purple hair—mentioning she dyed it often—and she had bright eyes with a smile.

"Daddy told you about me?" That startled me before giving a firm look and kept myself as polite as possible.

"Um, you mean Marco? Then yes, Marco told me about you. Please stay away from _my_ dominant." I mention and this curious look was there, giving a frown of distaste.

"It seems you don't know how to treat him correctly, especially the audacity to not even call him his rightful place. I figured he would have come back to me instead of running off with…" Eyes flickered me in a blanch and held a blueberry up by her mouth. " _This_." That had my face twitch and wondered how she could be like this in a public place. I was merely walking towards the complex and then she's just there as I stopped to enjoy the rest of my drink before throwing it away in a bin.

"Marco isn't interested in you, obviously. He's my boyfriend. I would like it if you don't bother him anymore, especially with those letters." I shuddered at the letter Marco finally showed me since he happened to get another, but usually shreds them and throws them out immediately. "Though they smell good when you burn them." I gave a cocky smirk and she gaped in horror.

"Those are not for you to touch!"

"Marco _let_ me do it and then even praised me with kisses and strawberries~!" I taunted, feeling haughty, and she gave a look of anger whilst squeezing the container of her berries. "Look, Sylvia, Marco is with me. Marco is my dominant, back off." I gave a scowl to her as she was upset on what I told her and then this breath left her.

"Daddy will always be mine, nothing can change that. Not even a thug like you!" She stormed off as I felt myself steaming in anger and pulled my scarf closer before walking off. I went to the complex, greeting the ones in the living space as if nothing was wrong and continued to the elevator.

Once getting on and travelling up to the floor, I found the bedroom door unlocked and slipped in. Marco was on the phone as he glanced to me with a smile before going back to his conversation. I locked the door before pulling off my winter clothes and then shoes. Thoughts swirled in my head as I began scavenging his drawers and soon found a big t-shirt. Marco is one size bigger than me, but he sometimes buys bigger sizes for comfy clothes.

Moving to the bathroom, I soon changed to have his shirt on, already feeling relieved and a hand holding the collar up to my nose. The faint scent of Excel mixed with the lavender from the laundry was pleasant and I merely wore the shirt that went to mid-thigh along with bikini briefs still on. I moved around and went to Theo to pick up an orange plush triceratops that was _very_ soft to the touch. I held him with crossed arms and moved to fall back on the bed.

"Is there something the matter, little one?" I had shifted before rolling and looking to Marco as he was on the phone still, making me assume it was someone aware. Seeing him lounged in his office chair with his button up shirt open had me grin deviously.

"Nope." I giggled whilst rolling again and he hummed out before going back to the conversation. To mess with Marco, and actually in need of attention, I moved around the bed before raising my lower half up. My butt was fully showing towards him and I had the dinosaur in front of me. I made the orange plush dance around as I kicked feet and then I heard a pause in Marco's words.

"I need to go, it seems someone _does_ need my attention." I grinned as I heard the phone soon find the desk with the chair creaking and I merely had the dinosaur moving around as I made faint roaring noises—making it look like it was attacking the colored dots on the comforter. "Don't let him eat all of the dots, yoi."

"Just the green ones." I mention as it was close to that woman's hair and then I shifted to sit back on legs whilst grinning to him. "Lenny likes green dots better now."

"Oh? I thought it was the yellow ones because they reminded him of dandelions?" He asked whilst moving up on the bed and I grappled to him with one arm as the other held the dinosaur.

"He changed his mind because he knows I'd rather want him to eat the green." I explained as he sat on the bed and I began making myself comfy in his lap since he was more on it than just the ledge with legs around his waist as the dinosaur was between, me holding it.

"Why do you want the green ones gone?"

"Because it matches close to Sylvia's hair since blue is off limits." I mention seriously and the name had him tense before he gave a look of worry.

"You… you met Sylvia?" The question was strained and I had Lenny shift to give kisses to him on a cheek with the noises. A smile was there and I giggled whilst tightening legs.

"Yeah, I told her you were my boyfriend and needed to back off." I basically told him and this sigh left him as he cupped my face with a thumb rubbing my cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that… _irrational_ woman." A chuckle left me as I shift to peck a kiss on his lips and he smiled at that.

"It's okay, I enjoyed seeing her face when I told her I burn her letters. That was satisfying!" I cheered before hugging to the dinosaur and swayed lightly. A snort had left him at those words and he began kissing to one of my cheeks, making me giggle. "Marco's mine~!" I told him with a scrunch of my face as I grinned and he grasped around me with kisses to my jaw.

"Of course, and you are mine, yoi." A small growl was there in possessiveness and I loved hearing it and let the dinosaur linger in our laps as I hugged around his neck.

"Playtime?" I asked and tilted my head as he pulled back to eye me before chuckling with hands lining up to begin undoing the necklace.

"After that display? You wouldn't have gotten away without a good fuck." My breath hitched at the words, almost moaning, and the necklace was to the side and Lenny was placed over by them.

"Marco…"

"Hm?"

"You said a bad word." I told him with a playful stern look and moved to cross arms. A chuckle left him at that and I soon wiggled a little in a tease. "I think Marco needs a time out!" I stated up proudly on my declaration and he raised an eyebrow with an interested look. "Lenny can make sure you stay put! And then I can hang out with Theo, even though Theo is a lot more comfy without a shirt on. Theo's warm too and I can huggle him and it would be great and— _mmhh_!" Lips found mine as hands went along my thighs and up to hips under the shirt, making me groan. He shifted lightly back with a passionate look in his blue eyes and I giggled with fingers trailing along up his chest to under the shirt.

"Little one…" The nickname had me hum with a smile that had even my cheeks raising higher and paid attention. "I am going to make love to you until you are crying out my name in absolute pure bliss." That had sent tingles up my back and I moaned with my body rolling closer to him.

"M-Marco, that's not fair…" I complained as I moved legs against him and he smirked with lips chastely finding mine. "You can't get out of timeout~!"

"I'm the big, I make the rules, little one." A complaint left me in a whine before he began trailing up my sides and then down to grip at my butt cheeks. "Any complaints, yoi?"

"Yes," I huffed and he chuckled before giving me kisses to lips.

"What is it, Ace?" I love when he always addresses me whether it's my name or nicknames.

"You have too many clothes on."

"Oh?"

"And," I began with a pout staying as he raised eyebrows and I wiggled a little, making him chortle.

"And?"

"I want Marco to let me have his cock in my mouth." An innocent look was there on me and his expression changed as I noticed pupils dilate with that lust lingering. One of his hands moved to put his thumb in my mouth as he had fingers under my chin.

"You love when my cock is in your mouth, don't you, my little boy?" I began sucking on the thumb and he groaned, making me smirk as I watched him crumble to that more possessive side. The low growl was there and I moaned as he gripped my butt cheek, but I continued to suck on the thumb. He finally gave as he pulled my head down with a release of my butt so I could move my body away and I grinned in triumph.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What in the _actual_ **fuck**?" I questioned as I stood at the front door with a look to the woman standing there. Displeased eyes looked to me as she huffed with an ignorant face and flickered eyes away.

"I'm not here for you."

"You're not here for Marco either." I comment sternly to show I meant business and she rolled eyes.

"I can see him if I want."

"No, you can't." I told her with arms crossing and practically growling before I heard noises behind me.

"Who is it, Ace?!" Haruta was looking around the corner with a couple of steps since you can't really hear anything especially if everyone is talking and I shifted so his eyes could find the woman. A look of distraught was there and I had known that the family did _not_ like her either. "Marco, it's that delusional woman." The mentioning was there and I soon noticed Marco coming around—mentioning he would take care of it so everyone went back to talking—and Sylvia chirped up.

"Just who I wanted to see!" She cheered and I snapped a look to her and growled lightly in distaste.

"Sylvia, I told you it was over _a year_ ago." Marco spoke out as he walked up next to me, but I made sure I was a bit in front of him with a protective stance on what is mine.

"Nonsense! It was just a break! Though you should realize how much of a _downgrade_ you have steeped to." She spoke so light-heartedly like it was the most obvious thing and I sneered to her as Marco put an arm around my waist.

"Sylvia, do _not_ call my lover that. He is _not_ a downgrade. If anything, Ace is the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life and I would _never_ trade anything in the world for this." The words left him and it gave me a flutter in my chest as I looked up to Marco with a light flush. Lips kissed my cheek and I practically melted as he soon looked back. "So, please, leave me alone." Looking to the woman, she was twitching in the face from the display and then crossed arms with a pout.

"No, I refuse to let you go, daddy." A growl left me as I looked to her with gritted teeth.

"Stop it. Marco is _my_ boyfriend." I spoke up a little higher, but not enough to grab attention.

"You're a Neanderthal! You're not even cute! There is no way he would replace me for someone like _you_!"

"I am _not_ a Neanderthal. I don't have to be cute for _you_. And he didn't replace you, he _deleted_ you completely and started fresh with me. There is a difference that you are not getting." I spoke more sternly and the arm on my waist tightened to keep me back as Sylvia gave a scowl.

"You can't take someone's daddy!"

"I'm not! He's mine!"

"I would never give him away to a thug like you, who obviously doesn't know how to treat him like a daddy!"

"You can't give something that isn't yours to begin with!" I claimed and gave a growl whilst hearing Marco trying to calm me.

"See, you're completely feral! Daddy would never go for someone like you!"

"Stop calling Marco that! He's _my_ daddy! Damn it! Now, back the hell off or I am going to get a restraining order on you!" I about shouted with a scowl of anger on my face. Shock was there as she hadn't expected me to jump at her like that and I realized what I had said. Heat flushed to my face as I shifted in embarrassment before moving to shove my face into Marco who held onto me. The street was too much exposure now as I felt slightly panicked and I was shifted into the house more as I gripped onto Marco with a glare to Sylvia who was mouthing lightly in shock.

"Do not talk to me or Ace _ever_ again." Marco spoke out harshly and the woman was still shocked on what just happened. My boyfriend merely closed the door on the woman and hands grabbed to my face. I shrunk away a bit and shoved my face into his neck in embarrassment. "Shh, it's okay, Ace. You were just caught up in the moment, that's all…" He spoke quietly as I noticed the voices in the living room lowered and I felt tense, hoping they hadn't heard me. Panic was filling me as I shifted a bit and arms held me firmly. "Just go to the room and I will handle everything just in case, okay?" A hasty nod left me as I pulled back and felt myself not being able to look up at him as I knew my face was flaring red. One of his hands cupped my face, but did not tilt me, just merely kissed my cheek. "Come on." His hand moved to nudge me as we moved towards the living room, but I swiftly moved across to the elevator with me swallowing the lump in my throat.

It felt like the elevator took ages and I moved in to the side while pushing the button roughly to get the doors closed. Once reaching the floor, I sought our room for solace and quickly moved to get comfortable with Theo and Lenny in the bed. I was curled with the blanket and tried to calm myself from what just happened since everything jumbled in my head.

My mind wondered on what I had said and how embarrassed I was for saying it so bluntly. No doubt the family heard me and I didn't mean for it to come out like it did. I was never planning to call Marco that since I just didn't feel the need to, I love saying just his name.

Everything jumbled together as I soon heard the door and wiggled around to soon see Marco come in with a hand ruffling his hair whilst locking the door. I watched as he moved towards me with a reassuring smile and I flushed as he came closer. Hands tugged on the blankets as he joined in the bed against Theo and he made sure I wouldn't hide.

"Ace, I know… It's okay, I don't expect you to start calling me that. You were just caught up…" A bit of relief filled me as blue eyes stared to me and a smile was there. "The family did not hear you call me that, okay?" That had a lot of relief flourish through me and relaxed more against the giant stuffed bear. "But I did tell them that we were a part of something a little more… if that's alright?" A nod firmly left me as he soon shifted to pull me closer as he could rub my lower back. "Just basically a more intimate lifestyle, yoi. If they truly wanted to know I said they are welcomed to ask me, Vista, Izo, or even Pops. I doubt it, though, as they just want us to be happy no matter what we do. Well, as long as it is in no way harmful for each other." This smile found me hearing the last bit and I chuckled softly with the dinosaur shifting between us as I hadn't realized my fingers messed with the soft plush.

"I love you, Marco." I told him and that had him smiling brightly with his hand moving to brush along my face.

"I love you, too, Ace. And hopefully she will take the hint and _finally_ leave me be." This breath left him and I gave a hum lightly with a scrunched nose.

"If she doesn't then I am seriously telling Vista to put a restraining order in. I don't like that she's pestering you and it might lead me to being aggressive if she persists and that would be bad." My switch flickered as I gave an innocent face. "Because then that would make Marco upset and I don't wanna make Marco upset because that means I get no cuddles and I love cuddles. Though, Theo loves cuddles and so does Lenny and they would be _okay_ as a replacement, but it's not Marco. Marco gives the best cuddles and I don't want to replace that."

"Little one…" A hum left me as he was smiling with lips shifting in amusement. "I love your babble." This flush was to my cheeks and I whined in complaint before he began giving me kisses. "But yes, I would be upset. I will keep an eye on what she does now and if need be then I would get a restraining order, yoi."

"Good, I don't like her trying to claim my Marco." I mention with a huff and he chuckled whilst moving so we could share a few kisses.

"Mh, speaking of cuddles." He comments whilst I felt legs begin to twine with mine and I giggled before moving in wiggles to soon find myself against his chest more with Lenny a bit to the side as I held him. "I'm thinking a takeout night and maybe that indoor rock wall tomorrow?"

"That sounds awesome! Oh! Then we could get frozen yogurt because you like that one place near there! And I can get extra toppings if I beat Marco to the top!"

"Oh? What do I get if I win?" I moved to look up at him and gave a grin.

"Me, as always." A chortle left him as he kissed to my cheek, making me giggle. It was always like that, but he always liked that out of everything.

"Hmm, to do anything, yoi?" This nod left me with a bright smile and that had a look in his eye at something there. "Then I guess I shouldn't lose."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N::**_

 _ **So 'Sylvia' may or may not come back later, I made it open so I could decide. I had someone suggest a bit of safe word/cuddles that I am working on, so that will most likely be next chapter. I already have the thought, I just need to type it and come up with some other scenes. But as I have said-this is one of those stories where I update when I see fit and such. So just depends. Thanks for the reviews! Those suggestions do bring inspiration~! I already have things festering, but they do help add more to it! Anyways, I think I have made this story more of my lemony goodness drabbles with a plot, heh. I love typing this way with them!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:: Here is another chappie~! So, things are going good with this little system and I enjoy typing on them in this relationship. It's sweet and very yummy~! So, I have plans for a later chapter and excited for when I get to typing it. Anyways, so here is some more of lovin's~! (Some experimental lovin's, mmmm) Plus, a request I had for them and put off because it's going to be a fantastic way of somewhat irony.**_

 _ **Enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Your Little One**

For the challenge of the rock wall, I lost miserably since someone was totally being _unfair_ , but I didn't mind it much. I always get excited for what Marco has planned and I just 'cute' my way into extra toppings. So, in all, we both won, but he held off on collecting his winnings for the weekend and I was excited.

That's how I ended up here.

"Is it too tight?" I shook my head as I looked up to him and groaned around the bar in my mouth when a hand lined down along my chest. "Good." Marco had my arms bound behind me and a collar on my neck that is connected to the gag along my mouth. Thrill pumped through me as he pulled back from the bed to pretty much eye-fuck my naked body. A moan left me as I shifted with a type of roll with my body and he chortled whilst moving back towards me to press kisses to my cheek. "I won't leave you like this long, I know it's new…" A groan left me as he lightly skimmed my cock that had a ring on it and he smirked. "But you do love new things, right, my little one?"

This moan came out next as he began moving to take off his shirt finally and I stayed on knees, lowly resting as I watched with labored breaths. He riled my body up with some foreplay and the bonds only made me more curious and excited. Pants were dropped as he was in boxer briefs and I loved them on him as he soon shifted to the side with a paddle in hand.

"Do you want some swats, Ace?" The question rolled seductively off his tongue and I trembled with a nod.

A smirk was there as he pointed towards the floor before him and I questioned, but followed. Moving, I slid off the bed whilst he moved me to be bent over it. A hand was to my upper back as he soon pressed me into the mattress and then a sharp pain was there, causing me to jerk before moaning from the tingles chasing. The hand from my back moved to rub a butt cheek firmly before shifting away to give another swat. I jerked with it as eyes squeezed closed and I moaned whilst another two followed, causing me to tremble with groans.

His hand rubbed gently to a cheek, "are you okay, little one?" A nod left me as I breathed heavily through my nose and jerked from another swat that had my eyes rolling in delight. My erection was trapped against the mattress, rubbing to the bed when he swats and I jerked again. The paddle moved along a thigh as he had legs spread out more and I wiggled lightly. A groan left him as he put a playful pat to the outer of my thigh and then it firmly found across cheeks. I arched a bit with toes digging into the ground and I noticed him toss the paddle to the bed as it landed.

" _Nnnhfff_!" I was surprised as I noticed him begin press into my body and fingers were gripping to the collar along the back of my neck. Trembles left me as I moaned and enjoyed as he kept pressing in, the lube trailing my thighs and giving a cooling effect. A tight pull was there as I moaned and my head was facing up, lips pressing to my neck and more behind my ear as he tilted my head. " _Nnnnmmph_!" Moans were muffled with the bar and I squeezed eyes shut with ragged breaths as I loved that he settled with a grip to a butt cheek.

"Does that feel good, Ace?" The words were husky by my ear and lips skimmed the shell at the top. I nodded as good as I could with eyes half lidding and then he was back to sucking along my neck.

It didn't last long as he shifted, but held the collar as he pulled all the way out and made me groan before jolting. A muffled cry left me at feeling the smack and then he had thrust back in. My body jerked a little more as he began moving in me whilst it rocked my body and caused more stimulation for my cock. I trembled as my stomach boiled in so much pleasure and then he pulled out again. A groan left me before I was pulled back and I got legs stabilized better to stand.

"Knees on the bed…" He whispered in my ear and I whimpered at the sound before moving to get up on the bed. A hand was still to the collar and he directed me more along the bed. "Good boy." The praise sent a thrum through me and then he gripped as I was dipped back a bit more.

I cried out as he thrust in whilst finding my prostate this time around and I trembled at the bursting pleasure throughout my body. When he nailed against it with another deep thrust, my body clenched as I dry orgasmed and was surprised at the feeling. A small whimper left me as I merely felt the bundle still holding tight and lips were nipping at my shoulder as he kept a hold. The other hand was moving along the side of my body and moved my thigh out more as he gave firm thrusts into me.

" _Mmmnnn_ ~!" I squeezed eyes shut again as he gripped to my hip and began moving faster into me with lips skimming along the crook of my neck and then he bit down. My body jerked whilst pressing back more into him and that caused him to groan as he kept a hold with teeth.

Shifts left me as my arms felt sore and I noticed him lighten up on the collar some before fingers lined to the front part. A yank was there after he pulled teeth away and I was moved to be bent over. I moaned more as he thrust in a quicker pace with the new position with moans leaving him. Trembles were there as I had the side of my face into the bed and cried out, getting louder even with being muffled. His other hand on my hip moved to loosen the ring to have it drop and began to stroke my cock with his hasty rhythm.

"It's okay, you can come now, little one…" Marco sounded so close to his release, his voice a bit raspy and lingering with moans and grunts.

It only took a few more thrusts and firm pumps to send me over the edge. A cry left me as I squeezed eyes shut and he released the collar to put his hand to my head. Breaths lingered along my shoulder blade as he continued to soon stop, pressing deeply as I noticed that usual warmth and moaned as I actually loved it so much. Catching his breath, I still let out shaky breaths through my nose and his hand pet through my hair before sliding to unlatch the bar in my mouth.

"How is my little boy?" A low moan left me in answer and he chuckled whilst pulling out of me with kisses to behind my ear. "Good, let me get these off of you… and then I'm going to feed you some strawberries, yoi… Does that sound good?" This smile was on me as I wiggled a little in happiness and felt as I was being released from the straps.

"Whip cream too?"

"Of course, as long as I can lick it off your neck as well." The whisper was there as he kissed my neck, above the collar.

"You know you can just lick me, Marco. I love it." I giggled whilst my arms soon found the mattress and I had moved them to my chest. Marco situated with me as I rolled to my back and I grinned up at him. "Marco, I'm not a fruit, you know~!"

"You taste sweet enough." Lips lingered over mine for chaste kisses and I hummed in delight.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

The phone call somewhat startled me, not expecting such a thing and it was very short. I had been merely watching some television with Marco as he just got off work and we were discussing dinner options. That was until I got a call from Nami stating 'Little emergency, Pat's diner' and then hung up. It sounded a bit hasty and I had immediately jumped up to begin pulling on boots.

"What's wrong?" Marco questioned from his spot, a bit startled by my rush on getting up after not even getting another word over the phone.

"Not sure, I'll let you know." I had my boots laced as I pulled on a jacket and moved over to him for a quick kiss. "Be back later."

"Be careful, yoi." A smile left me as I soon excited the room and made my way to the elevator.

Going down, it stopped to pick up Haruta and Namur that greeted me with grins. They joked around since Marco wasn't with me and I said I was going to meet with some friends. Complaints were there and we agreed to go to the pool on Sunday and have lunch together. It made me happy that they weren't acting any different than before. They did at first give a curious look, but never questioned and merely went on as before. Plus, most of them were more concerned on the whole factor of Sylvia being a total basket case.

Leaving the place, I made my way to the diner and it was easy enough since we lived in town—even my brothers do. So, everything is pretty accessible for me to get to and was thankful on that. Moving through people a bit and I found the diner easily as I have been here before on occasions. Going inside, I searched and noticed Monet waving a hand to me, Rina next to her doing the same, and I noticed they were in a circle booth. I made my way over seeing as Tashigi looked a bit stressed between Zoro and Perona. As I approached, I found the seat next to Zoro and noticed Nami looking to her phone next to Perona.

"Tashigi is going to be staying with Nami for a while." Perona began as she had a hand to the woman's back who had a stressed expression.

"Why? What happened? Did he hurt you?" I asked in worry and I could see this thankful look on Perona whilst Tashigi looked to me with a nervous smile.

"It's… It's more of he has been…" She was trying to find a word and Zoro turned to me on that.

"Neglectful. He is neglecting her of attention and though we know he has a stressing job, he is not appreciating her or the effort she puts into showing her affection." The words were blunt, just how the man usually is and I frowned at hearing that. When I looked to Tashigi she was nodding whilst rubbing hands to her thighs.

"I mean, I still love him, but… I don't know… maybe we need a break?" I could see the look on her face and knew how it felt when I first started with Marco or even when I am down.

The feeling of being overbearing to your dom comes to mind on occasion and the fact that Smoker wasn't showing his little attention was very straining. When Marco punishes me for certain things, he will have me in a 'time-out' for whatever it is and will busy himself so I fret over the problem. He doesn't completely ignore me, he just wants me to know that I need to think about what I did. No, this is completely different because Tashigi hasn't done anything wrong. I am assuming that Smoker has been busy with work, being an officer is stressful, but he needs to understand that Tashigi has a stressful job as well. She's a successful counselor for children and young adults, meaning she hears things that most likely Smoker may have seen at the time of when it happened.

"It's going to be okay, Tashigi." I spoke reassuringly and Perona was grabbing one of her hands whilst Monet was beginning to speak.

"I'm sure Smoker will realize what he has done and get himself situated." She spoke out in comfort and the rest of us nodded when eyes flickered over us with a smile showing.

"Thanks, guys. I'm so glad I have you all here for me." I knew we all felt good about hearing those words and telling her on how 'of course' we would be here for her. We supported each other well enough and I knew I was happy to have them all. They have helped me on what has happened and I even felt more comfortable on asking or telling of events. It would seem 'TMI' for most people, but I know Nami and Perona enjoy my escapades with Marco. They even give me tips on certain things and I always take them to heart.

We decided to get something to eat and I sent a quick message to Marco on how I would tell him when I get home. The surprise dinner was spent cheering up Tashigi and talking of things that weren't too close to the whole big/little perspective, but Tashigi did inquire on a few things with us all. So, we kept it light and I wondered how people viewed us since we all had difference in style, along with a sense of being different kinds of people. It must an interesting sight and I couldn't help but like how diverse people can be and still come together with a common thing and support one another without thought.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It's been a bit of time and Nami let me know that Smoker realized he was an ass, making me snort. Roughly a week and half they had been apart before Smoker had apologized to Tashigi in person. He was always more old fashioned and refused to call, instead wanting to talk everything out in person and so he can show how much he means it. We knew Smoker cared for her, but he just needed a reminder of why it's important for him to treat his little right. So, things worked out on their end and Tashigi was better at the next playdate. We were all excited because the trip is coming up in a couple weeks.

"Marco…" I spoke the name as blue eyes looked to me tiredly and I tilted my head in concern. "You should go lay down." The words left me as I began moving to be on knees next to him and this groan left him with a hand rubbing to his face. Since he got home he has been sluggish and hasn't really been fully there with talking with me.

"I am a bit tired." I moved a hand to his head and noticed him to be hot, making me frown.

"I think you have a fever." The statement came out as he tried waving it off and I whined lightly. "No, mister. Go lay down while I go get the thermometer. Go, go! No complaints!" I told him with small pushes and he mumbled lightly before moving to the bed.

Hands tugged on his clothes as he slowly began on them and I huffed lightly before moving over. I began on his clothing as buttons were taking longer than usual and he sighed out. A look was there as he did seem exhausted and I pulled on clothes to put them at the end of the bed for the moment and pulled on his pants. Nothing sexual was running through my mind as I pulled him to the bed and got the covers back before getting him in it.

"I'll be back." I told him as he groaned and I got his clothing to put in the basket after checking over all the pockets.

Once I took out the change and put it in the bowl, noting to put the change into our collecting jar since it was getting full. Clothes found the basket as I went for the thermometer and came back in as blue eyes watched me and I shoved the piece into his mouth. As it was there, I moved to reach under the blankets to pull off his socks and then grabbed the piece from his mouth as it beeped. A frown was on me seeing that he was at 100.4 and I moved to the bathroom. Throwing socks in the basket, I soon cleaned the thermometer and put it away whilst looking for the Tylenol. Once finding it, I took our glass to fill it with water and moved to Marco as he smiled towards me.

"Here, take these." I mention as he moved to prop up on an elbow and I gave the glass first. He took a sip whilst I slipped the pills into his mouth so he could swallow them and take more sips. "Let me get you something to eat before you fall asleep and drink that glass. I will bring a water bottle up for the night so you can have some without worrying of knocking it over." I mentioned whilst he placed the glass to the side and I hummed lightly. "I'm going to get you a washcloth first though," the words left me and then a hand was grasping mine.

"I love you." I looked to him with a smile and gripped his hand back.

"I love you, too." The reply left me as I kissed at his hand before placing it to the bed. "Let me get the cloth and food so you can go to sleep." A smile was still on me as he looked to me passionately and I could practically _feel_ the love he had for me.

No words necessary.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What are you doing?" I flickered eyes to Marco as I was happy when he got over his short cold a few days ago. A meow left me as I soon slipped inside the box more, legs kicking out as my back was on the bottom and head to the corner so I could view up—not that I could see him from this angle. "Oh, I didn't realize I adopted a kitten."

This giggle left me with legs kicking a bit and I heard him hum before it got quiet. I figured maybe he went to go do something, but I felt a shift along a foot and then blonde hair was over the side of the box, blue eyes soon finding me as he was between my legs. This had me wiggle somewhat in a fit of giggles as I could see eyebrows move and soon his chin was resting on top of the edge of the box.

"May I should get you a _proper_ collar, like all kittens have." That made my face flush and I whined lightly with feet kicking against him lightly, making him chuckle in amusement. Then he seemed to remember something and tilted his head with a look to me. "Oh, you must be trying to hide, yoi." That had me give another meow, feigning innocence and he hummed with a look off to the side. "Because I wonder who ate all of the strawberries without permission?" A frown was on me, but I gave an innocent look and he raised an eyebrow before beginning to pull back. "Lenny goes up for a few nights."

"Wh-what?! Not Lenny~!" I whined as he pulled back away and I wiggled before tipping the box and shifting to look at him horrified as he was by the bed picking up the dinosaur. "Marco~!" I complained whilst shifting to get up and had a hand on his shirt whilst the other was reaching for the stuffed toy that he held up in the air out of my reach.

"What did I tell you about eating the strawberries?"

"Only when you let me!"

"And what did you do?" My lips moved as he gave a look and I gave huffs and whines.

"Not… I… No…" Words left me incoherently as I couldn't look into blue eyes and there was a hand to my face, directing me to look at him.

"Look at me, yoi." I frowned more and was slowly scooting away and he made a noise. "No, no, look at me, little one." Eyes hesitantly flickered to look at him as he held a slight disappointed look. "Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to investigate on why strawberries are missing?"

"I ate them~!" I gave in under the look and pulled away with arms crossed. "I was hungry and you were taking fooooreeevveerr! And I was only going to have one, but they are so yummy and then it was like some fruit monster was there to eat them all even though I was only taking one!" Words left me as I complained and he sighed out whilst moving and opened the closet to put Lenny on the top shelf. "I was hungry, I'm sorry~!"

"Ace, I was gone for two hours."

"And you told me it would take thirty minutes! Meaning I had been hungry for more than five hours!" I moved to wave arms out with whines of frustration and he came over with hands grasping my face.

"I told you not to eat the strawberries unless given permission." A stuttering breath left me as he looked more softly towards me, but held that stern look. "Three nights, yoi. No complaints." That had me purse lips and pout whilst he smiled with a kiss to my cheek after moving his hand down. "Be good at dinner and we can have some playtime when we get home." I shifted my lips, preventing the smile, but my hips swayed a bit.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Really? _Really_?" A chuckle left him as he soon chastely kissed my lips and my fingers pinched to his shirt with slight tugs.

"Of course, Ace. I love you." The kiss was more firm and I felt myself smiling as hands moved to pull me closer. "Now let's fill that pit." A whine left me against lips before being shushed and merely hummed in delight. "And as I thought, you taste of strawberries." I pulled back to complain and he gave a look, making me huff whilst pouting silently. "Come on, little one."

We went to eat and I had a great time like usual. Our nights always being spontaneous on most occasions and he actually took me by a roller rink. It was fun, not being in forever and it was amusing seeing adults looking to us in question. Kids thought it was funny that I was messing with my boyfriend and doing fancy moves. That had him smirk to me as I would do some cool tricks like the kids there cheered for.

After that, we returned home and in the car, he was totally being unfair. A hand on my thigh before it found its way to rub against my erection that built up. My hands had gripped at my seatbelt the whole time as I moaned with wiggles and would rock against the touch. When getting home, I wore my coat to the bedroom and being able to cover myself below as we made it to the room. It didn't take long for him to have me stripped and sprawled to the bed with lips kissing at my neck.

" _Nnhh_ , Marco…" I moaned as hands skimmed my body and thumbs found my nipples. A gasp was there as he immediately moved to suck on one nub and twist the other with fingers. "N-No tease, you did— _ha_ —in the car." I whined lightly with a heavy pant already leaving me. A chuckle left him as he pulled back and shifted to pull at the drawer of his night stand.

"Do you want me to prepare you, little one?" The question was there as he brought the new bottle of lube, pulling the plastic off the top. Blue eyes flickered to me as I wiggled with feet finding his thighs in a skim.

"No," the answer left me as I noticed him smirk and pour a generous amount in his hand. "I mean yes," I comment noticing his train of thought of teasing me more and he chuckled whilst slickening his erection.

A moan left me at the sight alone and he closed the lid whilst tossing it to the side. Wiping his hand on my discarded shirt, he had hands grabbing me as he shifted to begin pressing inside. Trembles already began as he pressed his way in and I moaned with fingers gripping the sheets. A warmth went through me at the feeling of him being fully seated within. Groaning was there as he settled and moved hands along my chest whilst he began rocking.

My body flared as he began a steady pace and I moaned at the feel, noticing the sensation being different. The thought of it being a different lube for different sensations was in my mind and then he began to pick up. It felt amazing with him brushing my prostate, but then I jolted lightly at the discomfort there. A small complaint left me and he was leaning over me with kisses along my neck. His member hit my prostate finally as I cried out and he picked on the rhythm, but the discomfort was getting more noticeable and it _hurt_. Sputters left me as I gripped to biceps and tried to tell him.

"M-Marco, _nhh_ —wai— _nh_!" I tried to speak before I gripped tighter with a whimper. " _Ice_!" The body completely froze before pulling out and hands were to my face. Blue eyes flickered in worry and I wiggled with whimpers and he stared in confusion.

"What is it, yoi? Did I hurt you?"

"No, I don't know… It hurts…" I told him, not understanding on the way my body was reacting and pressed legs to him at the feeling. "It _burns_ , make it stop… nnnh!" Hands grabbed at me as he soon dragged me from the bed, picking me up as I grappled to his neck with whimpers. We found the shower, warm water there as let me get to feet and started washing me completely, fingers slipping into me.

"It could be the lube…" He mentioned as I gripped to him with slight trembles and he coaxed me with soft hushing. The other hand not cleaning me was in my hair with fingers massaging my scalp. We stayed under the spray, him cleaning off before he was dragging me to the bed again.

He had me under the flat sheet, but he tore the comforter away, practically tossing the bottle in the sink for now. A new comforter was laid on the bed whilst he soon joined me and a smile was on me as an orange plushie was in my hands now. I held onto it as he grabbed me for an embrace and I snuggled against him with soothing breaths. There was a bit of a burning sensation, but I bared with it and he rubbed my back.

"Lenny can tonight, but three nights starting tomorrow." This slight chuckle left me as I rubbed my face against his chest.

"Thank you, Marco…" I spoke softly and felt eyelids being heavy.

"Of course, now get some rest. I will thoroughly _dispose_ of the bottle later." Another chuckle left me at hearing that before kissing at his chest in gratitude.

"Mh, how was it different?"

"Different flavour than usual." That somewhat interested me and this hum had him continue. "It was blueberry instead of the usual strawberry or vanilla." A hum left me, not knowing I could possibly be allergic to blueberries and then this thought came across my mind. It made me frown at the thought of that woman eating those damn things and now I could be allergic? Yeah, gives me more reason to hate the fruit now.

"That's fine, I don't like blueberries anyways." I huffed a bit whilst entwinning our legs effectively.

"Mh, I love the smell of strawberry anyway when I am making love to you." He whispered and I giggled whilst my eyes closed completely with a slow breath leaving me.

"I love you, Marco…" The words left me as he shifted to kiss the top of my head affectionately and embraced me tighter.

"I love you, too, Ace. And don't worry about the morning, I am bringing us breakfast up." A hum left me in satisfaction with a slight wiggle, but I was also feeling really tired. He chuckled with a few more kisses. "Goodnight."

"M'night…"

 **-o-o-o-o-**

 _ **A/N::**_

 _ **Even though they started with the whole kinky not a part of it, you need to remember that relationships adjust. This was something that Marco wanted to try and, let's just face it, Ace loves anything his boyfriend does. So they did experimental bondage and some more 'aggressive' play. I also wanted to show how much the trust goes and the caring of each other. Marco immediately stopped for Ace and acted immediately. The whole lube reaction is actually common in most people. Like, some are allergic to latex or the lubrications on the condom or lubes in general. It's a real struggle being sensitive to something and then reacting to it during the event. Yeah, ouchie-it hurts, FYI. So, yep... I brought blueberries into this to be hated more! *grins***_

 _ **Also, someone mentioned others and big/little stuff. I wasn't sure if you meant like the other couples or just all other aspects of the DD/lg domain? The latter would be hard to explain unless I had one of the other couples explain it, but I went ahead and showed some other dilemmas with the other couples. It's good to highlight others somewhat and how important having others on the Little spectrum is.**_

 _ **Anyways! Hope you liked this~! Until next time!**_


End file.
